Fifteen Danice Moments
by Elliewelly1
Summary: Authors Note explains it all inside. Basically it's fifteen Danice moments i've made. I post them by chapter. Some are long and some are short. But they all include WAH's best couple, Danice.
1. A honeymoon to remember

**A/N: So, this one isn't actually like a continous story, it's a bunch of Danice moments I made up. There are going to be fifteen in total. (That's how many I've made up so far! But if I think of more, I'll do a sorta 'sequel') These aren't moments that are actually in WAH, by the way... **

**haha, hope you like! xD Review!**

* * *

One.

_A honeymoon to remember._

_Chapter Song - On your side (A rocket to the moon)_

Danny drove along the dusty road with Alice sat beside him. One of his arms were draped across her shoulder and she was leant into him. She fit perfectly. She wore her stunning fiery red dress, which matched her personality. Her wedding dress. Her silver glinting heels shone in the sun. Danny was a gentleman in his black tuxedo. But he'd taken off the blazer so he wore only the dark black trousers, shoes, and light purple shirt. As well as a white tie.

They pulled up outside the hotel- it was nothing too fancy. Alice claimed she didn't want anything too big. So Danny had gone along with her wishes. It wasn't the biggest most amazing hotel, but it wasn't rubbish either. He parked the car in the parking lot. They clambered out the car, Alice's curls bouncing. They grabbed their bags, but Danny insisted on carrying them and there really only _was_ a few, and headed into the hotel. As soon as Alice stepped into the hotel, heads turned. She stood grinning, the loose red dress hugging her figure perfectly, her curls bouncing around her shoulders, her bright blue eyes contrasting heavily with her dark hair and bright dress. In fact, one man was even tempted to wolf whistle. But was against the idea when Danny stepped in next to her, and slung an arm across her shoulder, and he noticed they both wore marraige rings.

The guy at the desk couldn't keep his eyes off Alice - and both Alice and Danny noticed this. The jealousy bug sparked inside of Danny, and Alice blushed from the attention. She was _Danny's_, she didn't like the attention. Danny set the bags down loudly but the guy didn't move his eyes off her. Danny cleared his throat, and slowly, his eyes travelled to Danny sadly.

"Can I help you Sir?" He asked quickly, but his eyes were busy averting back to Alice.

"I booked a room. For Trevanion."

The guy nodded and looked down at his computer. He read the words, _Mr and Mrs Trevanion, Bridal Suite. _He grimaced, and looked back up at them. "I'll just get you your keys." He said, taking another quick look at Alice as he walked off.

"I don't like him." Danny growled, what he _thought_ was too quiet for Alice to here.

"Me neither." She agreed, and he turned to raise an eyebrow at her. She simply grinned. The guy came back and handed the keys to Danny. He turned and smiled at Alice.

"Room two-one-three on floor two. Have a good stay."

She smiled and then said, "Don't worry, _we _will."

Danny stifled a laugh as he bent down to pick up the luggage. Alice strode effortlessly away while Danny followed like a puppy. Guys drooled as they walked her powerful legs walk away. They couldn't help it- she was beautiful.

Danny and Alice made their way up to the second floor. They stopped in front of the door and Danny unlocked it. Alice went to walk into the room but he pulled her back gently and said "Ah! Ah! Ah! Wait, Mrs Trevanion." He said, and she frowned at him. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkling with confusment- god, he loved her eyes.

Danny walked in and set the suitcases by the massive king-sized bed. He turned back round and walked out to Alice. She stood with her arms folded across her chest. He smiled and winked. She raised an eyebrow, and quickly he knocked her off her feet by picking her up under her knees. Alice shrieked but Danny caught her around the shoulders, and then stood up, obviously chuffed. Danny started laughing and Alice rolled her eyes, her heart still beating like crazy. Being this close to Danny didn't help, either.

Danny strode effortlessly into the room and closed the door behind him, Alice still in his arms. All she could focus on was the little amount of space between her and Danny- which she wanted to close. Danny set her down on the bed and grinned. Alice pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled away though, and rejection stung her. Though she knew there must be a reason.

"Come see something, just quickly." He said to her, eagerly taking her hand and pulling her over to the balcony.

They stepped out onto the balcony and Alice looked out and gasped. The view was beautiful- the sun was just setting so there was a slight orange haze in the background. Trees grew and twisted of all shapes and sizes, all the same magnificent green. The lake they surrounded was glistening in the sun, with lily pads here and there, waves rolling gently. A lone male giraffe was there, drinking from the lake. Alice leaned her head into Danny's shoulder and mumbled, "Oh, Danny. It's beautiful!"

He was pleased that it had this effect on her. He was worried that they were going to get here to late- and miss the sunset. Or get there too early- and the sun wasn't setting. The sunset completed the view. He thought the giraffe was a good touch, too. It was with Giraffes that he had declared his love for Alice. It was with Giraffe's that he had proposed to Alice, the time that she said yes.

Danny hugged an arm around Alice's waist and they stood there for several minutes until Danny whispered into Alice's ear, "Now, where were we?"

Alice giggled and replied huskily, "Oh, I think I remember."

They ran back into the room. Alice pulled Danny over to the bed by his tie and he followed happily. Luckily for Danny, Alice's dress gracefully fell loose over her beautiful body. She was amazing, in his view. And in Alice's, there was no other man she'd rather be with. No matter if they were richer, younger, smarter, flawless...even maybe handsomer! She'd never want to swap anyone for Danny.

And that's what made it _love._


	2. Right decisions?

**A/N: Let's say Alice left with Terry in series 4...how would Danny's life be?**

* * *

Two.

_Right decisions?_

_Chapter song; I think about you everyday (A rocket to the moon)_

Danny stared at his plate of food, half-eaten. He suddenly didn't feel so hungry once he realised the date. It had been one year since Alice had left. He sat there for some time, the outsider of the conversation. How much he wished he had Alice right then was inexplainable. He glanced up. Caroline and Dupe were busy talking and lovingly watching each other. Olivia and Evan were busy talking about Grace and Thabo. Even Jana was getting attention from Nomsa! Danny pushed away from the table, his chair making a loud scraping noise. His eyes were gathered up in tears already, just thinking about her. About how they could've been. At that moment, he wondered wether she ever thinks of him, too.

At Danny's sudden movement, everyone fell silent. He felt their stares on him, but chose to ignore them. He grabbed his plate, and started to walk away.

"Aren't you hungry?" Asked Nomsa innocently, but that one comment made him snap.

He spun around, red-faced, tears streaming his cheeks, one vein sticking out in his forehead. Everyone did a double take at Danny. He looked at all of them, and spoke to all of them, "No! I am not hungry! I can't bare this anymore! Don't you know what day it is, don't you?"

"Friday?" Dupe asked.

Danny gritted his teeth audibly and people continued to stare. Olivia was most afraid of him now. "What's the date then, Danny?" She asked, quietly.

Danny walked over to the fence and his hands grabbed the fence for support. His knees felt weak, he could barely stand. "It's june twenty-fifth." He said to them, "It's been one year since Alice left."

Dupe and Caroline looked at each other. They knew how much he must miss her. Caroline had never met her- but she gathered she must've been something special for Danny to react this way. Olivia had never met her, either, but had never given her a second thought. In fact, she'd never heard the name before. Okay, maybe she had once or twice. But nobody really talked about her, for fear of upsetting Danny, so she sort-of forgot about her. Olivia's mind was clouded with hate for this 'Alice'. She was angry that Danny loved her- that fact was obvious, and she was angry that Alice had hurt Danny this way. Evan watched Olivia warily and saw her jaw clench. Nomsa looked down, unsure of what to do.

Danny looked at them and asked in a broken voice, "Do any of you even _care? _Don't you even _miss _her?"

Evan and Nomsa nodded slowly. Nomsa missed Alice for Charlotte- she'd grown attached to the little child in the short period of time she'd known her. Evan missed Alice for Danny. Not in any other way. Dupe missed her. Terribly. He missed her because she was great, he loved her personality. He would've loved to get to know her. He missed her because he knew that she was the perfect match for Danny, too. She was exactly what he needed. And he'd lost her. "I miss her." Dupe admitted, "But what do you want us to do, Danny? We have to move on eventually! You of all people know this."

Danny faced Dupe in tears. "It's not _enough _just to miss her to me, Dupe. I want her back. I want to tell her- tell her everything..." His voice became a whisper and his sentence continued in his head. _About how the first moment I laid eyes on her, I loved her. About how the first argument we had, only made me love her more. About how beautiful I thought she was. About how amazing I thought she was. About how I loved her. About how I missed her, as every movement of the clock passed by. About how I needed her. I love her, I miss her, and I can't move on. She's like a soul-mate._

Caroline gripped Dupe's hand. They were both worried for Danny. Whenever Alice was mentioned, Danny would always go a little bit crazy.

They were all silent for a moment until Olivia broke that silence, "Why is she so special anyway, Danny?"

Danny stared at her incredously, "What do you mean _why?_" He asked, but carried on his sentence, "Olivia, if you had met her...you would've liked her, too. She was...amazing." Danny smiled in his dreams of her, and suddenly had a faraway look in his eye. Everyone could tell he was in another world, "She was beautiful, funny, charming, a handful, for sure. I loved her from the moment I laid eyes on her." By this point, Danny wasn't even aware he was even talking anymore, "I miss her as every movement of the clock moves by. I miss her dazzling smile in the morning, and her caring goodnights, at night! She was great with the animals, a natural. She knew her stuff. I never told her how I felt though- and she left with the impression that I wanted to replace her. But that's not true. Nobody in the world could replace Alice..."

Caroline dabbed at her eye with the back of her sleeve as she realised how serious Danny was about Alice. She didn't even appear to mind that he'd moved on from Sarah with Alice. If she was what made him happy.

Mind you, she wasn't here to make him happy. And he was breaking even more.

Everyone sat silent and Danny continued his dreams. At such point, a taxi pulled up outside Leopards Den. Everyone was confused. They weren't expecting guests. They all turned to Dupe, who shrugged. Danny hadn't even noticed that a taxi had pulled up until he heard a door slam. Everyone jumped and looked over, to see a little girl climbing out with a handful of luggage. She had short brown hair and little green eyes, with a cute face. Nomsa immeadiately recognised her, and smiled.

Danny frowned. He knew that girl, too.

And then, out the other side, stepped Alice.

Her hair was worn down. Flowing freely, almost reaching her waist. It tumbled in slight curls, catching the sunlight. Her sapphire eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions. She also carried a few bags. She saw Danny, and her face light up in an amazing smile. Danny lost all train of thought, and his plate clattered to the ground. He was speechless.

"Who's that?" Asked Olivia.

"That, is Alice." Dupe whispered, and Olivia and Caroline looked at him, confused. Then they all turned to watch the scene before them.

The taxi drove away, leaving Alice and Charlotte standing at the entrance of Leopards Den. With no Terry.

Danny suddenly found himself hurtling down the stairs towards Alice. Once he reached her he grabbed her and pulled her in a for a tight hug. She thought he was being friendly- and responded. Both enjoying being in each others arms. Danny whispered in her ear, "What are you doing here?"

Alice pulled away from Danny, thinking maybe she'd held on too tightly or too long for any normal _friend_. But Danny wished she would hold him tighter and longer- maybe even never let go. Alice couldn't help it, but she couldn't look away from those emerald eyes of Danny's. Those amazing eyes, that made her knees go weak. The smile wouldn't vanish from her face. Suddenly she was very aware they had an audience. Two people in that audience she didn't recognise. That confused her.

"I-" She stared, but then her throat closed up, and a few tears fell. Danny stood, shocked at her behaviour. Alice was shocked at herself, too. She'd promised herself that she wouldn't cry. She wiped them away and tried to talk again, "Do you have room for two? Becase I couldn't...I couldn't stay with Terry any longer. I didn't love him like I told myself I did."

"Then why didn't you stay?" Danny asked, and his question shocked her. The tone of his voice, it was like he actually had_ wanted _her to stay.

"I thought you couldn't wait to get rid of me?" She said, her uncertaincy turning it into a question.

"I missed you, like crazy, Alice." Danny said seriously, and that confused her, "I was angry at the fact that you were going to leave- with Terry. I wanted you to stay. I always have."

And suddenly, he kissed her. Alice stood, feet planted to the ground, hands like rocks beside her. She wanted to reach up and deepen the kiss, but she was still in shock. In shock of everything. Did Danny love her, too? Had she really left him, thinking he didn't love her, when he really did?

Danny noticed that she was still and jumped back. His eyes wide, "Oh, I-I'm sorry Alice. I...I shouldn't have." He stammered, shocked by his own behaviour. Everyone was. Especially their little audience. They had been following the conversation- and Danny's kiss had come out of nowhere. None of them had thought he'd have the guts too actually admit his feelings, let alone kiss her.

Alice stood awkwardly for a while, and then her face broke out into a smile, her eyes full of happy tears. Danny couldn't help but get lost in those rich, dark blue eyes of hers. Suddenly, Alice spoke, "You needn't be sorry. I was shocked. I missed you, too. I wanted to stay." She said, taking a step towards Danny, "But I was under the illusion you didn't have any feelings for me like I did for you."

Danny shook his head, "You were so wrong...I-I love you, Alice Collins."

"I love you too, Danny Trevanion." She whispered, and then they both kissed. They both responded. Both their minds clear. Except for the one question that stuck in their mind; _How am I so lucky?_

Caroline looked over at Dupe and he smiled at her. She grinned back. "She'll fix him." She told everyone, "She's finally back."

Evan, Dupe and Nomsa nodded. Olivia stared blankly. "But what about mum?" She questioned harshly, and Caroline cringed at the mention of Sarah, "He still loves her!"

It was Evans turn to speak now, "I'm sure he does." He said, looking over at Danny and Alice, and saw them pull apart, "But he loves her, too."

Alice stood watching Danny, breathless. He pulled her in for another hug, and she wrapped her arms around him like a vice. She never wanted to let go- she felt like she was dreaming. Like Danny was a dream. He was too unreal.

He wasn't perfect, but nor was she either. And she loved him, for loving her, even though she had terrible flaws. And Danny loved her, because she loved him, even though he was a bit of an idiot; but a loving idiot at that.

_"I love you." They both murmured at the same time._


	3. First Kiss

**A/N: They never showed what happened after Danice's first kiss, did they? Will this is what I imagine might happen? Sorry, it's pretty rubbish! :|**

* * *

Three

_First kiss_

_Chapter song; Baby Blue Eyes (A Rocket To The Moon) _

There was only one word to describe Alice- amazing. But that word broke down into many others. Beautiful, caring, fiery, loving...The list was _endless_. As they stood there, Danny felt his heart burst. Another word, well two words, added onto the list. _Amazing kisser. _Her hands gripped tightly onto him, and she pulled herself even closer. They were as close as humanely possible. Danny was holding her as tight as he could without hurting her. They stood there like that for several minutes, and the giraffes wandered off. Suddenly Alice pulled away, gasping for air. Danny laughed at her- but he was struggling for breath too. Alice made him breathless, in more ways than one. She stared up at him, their eyes locking. Blue and green. Danny couldn't help it, he pulled her in for another kiss again. She laughed as he did so.

After their long, beautiful kiss, Danny took her hand. Alice held it tightly, smiling up at him. "Are you _crying?_" They both asked at the same time, and laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes then!" Alice exclaimed after their fit of giggles.

Danny tilted her head up to face him properly using one of his hands. Her heartbeat raced at the touch. Bubbles of electricity burned around that one area, but then spread throughout her system. Starting to tingle her toes, and making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She couldn't believe she'd nearly left. Was it fate? Did fate decide that now was the time? If she hadn't decided to leave, would Danny have ever admitted his feelings for her? All these questions, but she knew she would be wrong to ask Danny.

"I _love _you." Danny told her, his voice coated thick in genuine affection. Alice smiled.

"I love you, too." She whispered, her voice catching on the words.

They both smiled at each other, dumbstruck. Neither sure what to do. Danny wanted to kiss her again, but he knew that would probably make him seem...greedy? That would be the third kiss within ten minutes. But he couldn't help it. She was stunning, and he loved her.

Alice squeezed his hand and said, "I believe I have some bags to unpack?"

Danny grinned, "I believe you do!"

They walked over to the jeep. Danny switched the ignition on and Alice held his hand, leaning into his shoulder. The action felt right. It made them both feel complete. They had been wandering for so long, two lost souls. Two completely different people- both searching for the same thing. They had found each other when they needed each other the most, and that was all that mattered to them anymore. Through all the tears Alice had cried, throughout the sleepless nights during had endured, they had each other.

"Oh!" Danny said, suddenly realising something as they were two minutes away from Leopards Den. Alice jumped at the abruptness as Danny suddenly turned off the jeep. "Alice, I don't want to do this but...but I need time to break it to Evan slowly. And you know how hard it is to find alone time around here so...can we- can we keep this a secret until I tell him? Sarah has only been gone over a year-"

"Danny, shush!" She told him, as he started babbling, cupping his face in her hands "Of course, whatever you want. Wherever you lead; I follow."

Danny took hold of her hands and kissed her gently, "Did I tell you your amazing?" He whispered after.

Alice smirked slightly, and blushed. She wasn't used to taking compliments. "I believe you haven't."

"Well then, your amazing, Alice." Danny said sincerely, and Alice looked at him with adoring eyes.

Danny sighed and turned to face the front again. Alice's hands fell from his and she scooted over slightly- she had been practically sitting in his lap! Both suddenly felt slightly saddened. Alice just wanted a reassuring hug from Danny, just one more time. Danny just wanted to feel her amazing sapphire eyes on his, just one more time. But they both knew that if they did that, they wouldn't be able to stop themselves. So Danny turned on the jeep and drove on.

Basically everyone was seated outside Leopards Den on the veranda. Dupe noticed that Alice was now in the car with Danny- and smirked. He definately knew what just happened. He was the only one to guess though. Nomsa gave them one glance and then cleared the table. Georgina watched them with a puzzled face. Evan was still confused as to where Danny had just gone, with Alice- determination had been set in his voice when he'd left. Charlotte sat colouring with crayons at the table. She didn't even notice them drive up.

Danny parked the jeep. Both their eyes flashed to each other. Then they climbed from the truck, and ascended the stairs to Leopards Den. They both tried to swiftly walk past, as to avoid questions. But, like they knew, it didn't work. Dupe stopped them with a mischeiveous look in his eye, "Where you two been then?" He asked overly loudly, and everyone turned to look.

"Oh erm..." Danny mumbled, Alice sensed his discomfort. "Nowhere." He finished, and Alice wanted to roll her eyes at his stupidity.

"We just released the giraffe." She told them, her lie coming effortlessly, anything for Danny.

"Danny! You weren't supposed to be doing anything like that!" Georgina scolded.

"But only you left with the Giraffe, Alice." Dupe said knowingly, "Why'd you go after her anyway, Danny? You know she can do it by herself! And where's the other jeep, and the cart?"

Alice looked around at Danny, shell-shocked at how much Dupe seemed to know. Sure, he knew that Alice loved Danny more than anything else in the world. No matter how many times she had denied it with him- no matter how many times she had tried to deny her feelings for him to herself, too. Danny shrugged smally so that only Alice noticed. Alice didn't know what to say, neither did Danny.

Dupe got up, the chair slightly lifting from the release of his weight. Alice turned back to him. He winked at her. He knew that if they wanted to tell anyone, they would. Besides, he knew they were only keeping it secret for Charlotte and Evan. Dupe walked over and playfully slapped Danny round the head, "C'mon then, Trevanion. Since your dying for something to do, come with me to go get this bloody truck you two forgot to bring back!"

Danny followed after Dupe but spared one last look at Alice as he left. She was blushing scarlet red, and fled into Leopards Den.

* * *

_(Everyone is in bed, including Danny)_

They'd avoided each other most of the day. Careful not to let anyone see them near each other. They didn't want anyone to catch on to what was going on between them. Although Dupe seemed to know quite a bit. They didn't realised that he knew basically the whole story.

Danny lay in bed, his eyes searching out at that wall. On the other side of that wall was Alice's room. He missed her. Today had dragged, because he hadn't been with her. It made them both realise how much they needed each other!

Danny's door cracked open slightly and a figure slipped in. Danny was too busy wrapped up in his thoughts of Alice to even hear. Whoever they were, they wore bare feet so that the floor didn't creak so loudly. They were in their pajamas too. They climbed in next to Danny and he jumped when he felt the bed shift. He spun around and was instantly inches from Alice's amused face. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled herself closer to him. He stared into those deep sea-blue eyes of hers. "I missed you." She said quietly. They both knew the walls were pretty thin, and since everyone was asleep and quiet, they wouldn't want to be too loud.

"I missed you, too." He whispered back, "Don't worry, I'll speak to Evan tommorrow..."

Alice smiled and he smiled back. They both leaned in at the exact same time, Alice pushing him down onto the bed while he cradled her gently in his arms. Never breaking away the kiss. Neither wanted to. Dannys hands fumbled with Alice's clothes as she undressed him, too.

Tonight was going to be perfect.

* * *

**A/N: ahaha, that was crap. :/**

**Lol, just ignore me, I'm an immature barbarian who eats carrots for a living (wtf, ellie? - I don't know, first thing that sprang to mind? - oh shish, now I'm talking to myself!)**

**hahahhaha, i really shouldn't have drunk that many capri-sun's they make me so hyper... -_- ahahha! xx**


	4. I'm leaving

Four

_I'm leaving_

Chapter song; Like we used to (A Rocket To The Moon)

Danny awoke and yawned loudly. His hands reached out for Alice but came in contact with empty sheets. He instantly shot up, wondering where she was. He turned around and saw that the time was only eight am. He had only slept in a little bit. She'd probably had thought he'd deserved a lie-on or something, she was silly sometimes. He sighed adoringly. How much he loved her! It even shocked him. He looked down at the empty spot next to him, there was a teeny tiny little outline of Alice's figure. He smiled, and shuffled in the direction of the kitchen.

Everyone besides Alice were sat around the table. Danny frowned as he sat down an avaliable chair. "Where's Alice?" He asked.

Dupe sniffed, "She just finished, gone to elephants or something." Dupe mumbled.

"Oh, okay." Danny said, but he knew Dupe was lying. He'd sniffed before talking! Which he always did before he lied.

Danny finished his breakfast in five minutes, and then started to walk out to get changed. "Blimey, you must've been hungry!" Olivia teased. He smiled, in fact, he felt anything but hungry. Something was up. Also, at that moment, Alice walked past him into the kitchen. Danny paused to say hello to her but she simply looked at him and moved on. Danny felt rejected, and walked away sadly. Olivia studied both Danny and Alice- she also felt like something was up, too. And they'd only been engaged little over a week!

Danny had a speedy shower, and changed into his usual clothes. He ran out to the animal hospital. Alice had a bucket feeding Tula and the other ellies as he walked up. She wore her naturally dark hair in a ponytail as usual, white shirt, blue tank-top and jean shorts, as well as her boots. Today was very hot- Danny noticed. But he was otherwise engaged, drooling over Alice. She turned and caught him staring. She smiled softly, "Oh, hey Danny." She said, trying to sound as casual as she could at a time like this. She didn't know wether Danny had cottoned onto something being wrong yet. She'd told Dupe, she needed to tell someone! She couldn't tell Danny, she knew what his reaction would be. Dupe had tried to turn her against her idea- but she was having none of that.

"Hey." He said, walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her. Automatically, Alice went to bury her head in his chest, but stopped. Danny noticed this. He removed his arms from around her waist and asked, "What's wrong?"

_Stick to the plan, Alice. _She told herself. _Let him think we're drifting apart. Don't get too close to him- otherwise you'll give in. Or you'll only make it worse when you leave. _

"Nothing." She lied smoothly, turning back to feed the elephants.

Danny was having none of that. He spun her round to face him. "Alice, what is going on?!" He demanded.

It killed her to see him like this, her own eyes broke into tears and before she knew it she was telling him, "I'm leaving.

* * *

_(Later, around dinner-time. Alice is leaving in an hour. Danny has gone into shock and hasn't said a word)_

Alice sat in her and Danny's room. She wistfully sighed and looked around the room. It held so many memories. All the happy ones that she cherished. There were a few bad ones too. Like when she and Danny had slept in complete silence - neither not knowing what to say after that days events. Alice had learned that Danny had wanted to propose to her, but Olivia said the ring had gone missing. Danny didn't like the way Alice had reacted, as if she thought it was a bad idea. He had no idea how to confront her about it. But that was in the past, and they were actually engaged now. She couldn't believe she was throwing it away. But she had a reason. She was wrong for Danny. She was...he was too good for her. She hadn't done anything _for_ him.

Alice finished packing the rest of her clothes. Sneakily, she took one of Danny's shirts and tucked it in the suitcase, as well as one of their photo albums. At least she'd have something to remember him by. She loved him ever so much, and her heart was wrenching in pain because she knew she had to leave. But she knew it was the right thing for Danny.

Danny silently walked down the hall. Dinner had just been served. But he didn't feel like eating. He didn't know whether Alice was, either. He walked into their room, tears already streaming his cheeks- when he found her. Her own eyes were building up in tears, too. Those gentle sea blue eyes. He noticed she'd packed one of his shirts in her suitcase, and then she grabbed a photo album, and he noticed it was _their _photo album. It contained only photos of them. He wondered what she was up too. What was she going to do with his shirt and a photo album of them? It's not like she wanted them for safe-keeping or to remind her of Danny or anything, _she_ was the one who wanted to leave, right?

Alice zipped up the case and pushed it too the side. Danny stood watching her from the doorframe, confused. Alice hadn't realised he was there. A couple tears ran down her cheeks, and suddenly she burst out into sobs. She collapsed onto the bed and held Danny's pillow tight to her heart. Danny stood astounded at Alice's behaviour, "Alice?" He squeaked.

She looked up at him, immeadiately stopped crying, and dropped her hands from the pillow. She sat upright.

Danny felt a surge of confidence. He strode into the room, closing the door behind him, and sat by Alice. He looked her in the eyes and said, "Alice, I have no idea what I've done wrong that makes you feel like you want to leave. But, I promise you with all my heart, I'll fix it. I love you, Alice Collins. I can't let you go without putting up a fight."

Alice sat speechless. She had no idea what to say to that. How could he feel like he'd done something wrong? Okay, he wasn't perfect, and he tended to do things wrong. But never anything serious. Just little silly things, and that was the kind of guy Danny was. That was why she loved him.

"You've done nothing wrong." She whispered, her voice still hoarse from her sobbing, "I-I just have to go."

Danny took hold of her hands and pulled her closer to him. "Tell me why, Alice."

Was his worst fears confirmed? Had she finally realised how wrong he was for her? Had she finally realised that she deserved better?

All the excuses that Alice were going to come out with floated from Alice's mind. She found herself telling him the truth. She couldn't lie to him. Not her Danny. She looked down at the ring he'd bought her. It was beautiful. "I can't be your wife." She admitted smally, afraid of his reaction.

"Why?" Danny asked full of questions, "Do you think it's too quick? Are you not that serious about me? Did you only say yes because you felt pressured by everyone else being there? God, I told Olivia-"

Alice put a hand over Danny's wife and said simply, "No, Danny. I don't think it was too quick. It was just right. I am that serious about you. No, I did not say yes because I felt pressured. I said yes because I wanted to. But, I'm not good enough for you Danny. You've given me so much, and we're so unbalanced. I feel so guilty, always taking from you. I can't do it any longer. I have to go. It's for your benifit, not mine."

Alice released her hand from Danny's mouth and he stared at her, horrified, "You think you're not good enough for me? Is that it?"

"Yes." She answered quietly, looking away. But Danny lifted her head up to face him.

"You foolish woman. You've done so much for me. You even risked your own life for me. You fixed me when I was drowning in my darkest hour. You're the sunshine that shines through my window, and when you're not there it goes pitch black and I feel like I can't see anymore. I _need _you Alice. I love you. In fact, _I'm_ the one who doesn't deserve _you."_

Alice stared at him in awe. "You don't really think that. You deserve so much better-" She started to argue, but Danny interrupted her.

"Look, Alice. You love me, and I love you, right?"

Alice nodded.

"Well, that's all we need to be together. It doesn't matter whether one is better than the other, or whether we deserve better. All I need is you in my life. And I can't let you go."

Alice felt deeply ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Danny took this the wrong way, "You're not still thinking about-"

"No!" She cried, and then said softer, "I meant I'm sorry for being a fool and thinking that I could leave you."

Danny smiled, "That's better. I love you, Alice Collins."

"I love you too, Danny Trevanion." She whispered sincerely.

Danny tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes, "And soon, you'll be Mrs Alice Trevanion."

Alice grinned, the name made her have butterflies, "And you know what? I can't wait." She said.

Danny leaned in, and kissed her.

All their worries floated away.


	5. Happy birthday

Five

_Happy birthday!_

Chapter song; Baby we're invincible (A rocket to the moon, again!)

Danny opened one of his eyes and saw Alice still asleep. Her dark hair tousled from last night, her beautiful eyes hidden by her eyelids. Her face was peaceful and soft as she slept. Danny couldn't help the smiled that slowly spread across his face. Slowly and carefully, he climbed out of bed. It was hard, whenever he overthought things they would always go wrong. The whole of Leopards Den had a plan. It was Alice's birthday- they were going to hold a surprise party for her. Danny knew this would embarrass her. She hated being embarrassed, too. But her birthday was a day to celebrate!

Danny pulled his clothes out of their wardrobe and coudn't help but notice that Alice's clothes dominated most of the space now. There were a few things in there that she would not go out in public in as an everyday thing, she only ever got completely dressed up if they were going out somewhere. To someone's party, or a celebration or something. He smiled. He liked that- he couldn't stand women who tried too hard and dressed up too much everyday. Besides, Alice had natural beauty. Her eyelashes were naturally long, her skin was clear as a cloudless sky, her eyes were - well, they were amazing. Her dark hair was the perfect shade, and her body- well, she didn't need clothes to define her figure. Danny pulled on his clothes and creeped out his room, taking one last look at Alice.

Everyone was waited for him in the kitchen. He walked in and they all looked up at him. They all spoke in hushed whispers. The plan was to hide in the animal hospital, Alice would wake any moment now, so they knew they wouldn't be waiting for her too wake up. As they were leaving, Danny had an idea, and rushed inside for a peice of pen and paper.

_Alice, _he wrote

_Sorry we've all gone out early, but you weren't awake. We've all headed out to town, hope you don't mind! Just need to get some things. Could you tend to the animals for me, please? Thank you._

_I love you, Alice._

_Danny_

_xxxx_

Danny smiled to himself, pleased with his idea. He suddenly heard footsteps. Alice's. She was padding around in their room. Soon after, he heard the sound of the shower. As he went to walk out, he heard the sweet melodic voice of Alice's singing, and stopped in his tracks. He stood and listened for a few minutes. Alice had the voice of an angel. He was totally and utterly mesmerised. Suddenly he was snapped out of his dreams of Alice when someone hit him round the head lightly. He spun around, alarmed. Olivia stood, frowning at him. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"I- I uh was writing this...so Alice would go straight to the animal hospital. And you know you always see them pretending to act like they don't know it's their birthday on the TV programmes, well I thought we should do it! So she's really surprised!" He replied quietly.

"Well, it doesn't take ten minutes, Danny!" Olivia hissed.

Danny swallowed, "Oh, yeah I was just...erm....I was listening to Alice."

"_Listening _to Alice?" Olivia repeated, with a raised eyebrow.

Danny signalled to her to be quiet and then Olivia heard Alice's singing. She had to admit, it was beautiful. Soft. "Wow." She whispered, clearly impressed, "She sure can sing."

"Yeah, amazing, isn't she?"

"Mmm." Olivia half-agreed. She still didn't one-hundred percent love Alice, but she liked her. She was finally over Danny and Alice, at least. "Right. Let's go." She said, pulling Danny away.

* * *

Alice walked out her and Danny's room, fully-clothed, hair pulled back. She wondered if anyone knew it was her birthday. She walked into the kitchen, expecting everyone to be there, but they weren't. She noticed a note sitting on the edge of the table. She frowned, and picked it up. She quickly skim-read it. Her face fell. They didn't know it was her birthday. Of course, she didn't want anything too big. But surely Danny would have known? Surely he would have at least told her happy birthday? He knew she didn't like things blown out of proportion for her. But he claimed he loved her, surely he'd know when it was his finace's birthday?

Alice wiped a couple tears away that she hadn't realised had gathered. She told herself she was being petty- she didn't want a big thing done of her birthday, anyway. Maybe Danny was just humbly following her wishes. She looked over at the mugs and couldn't be bothered to make herself a coffee. Nobody was around anyway, she didn't feel the need too. Coffee's were just sort of a habit she had when around Danny and the others.

Alice sighed and trudged towards the animal hospital. She saw her giraffe as she walked towards it. If it wasn't for that giraffe- her and Danny wouldn't have ever got together. They wouldn't have been out in that storm. She wouldn't have risked her life for him. He wouldn't have admitted his feelings. She didn't think she would've, either.

The door creaked loudly as she entered the hospital. She jumped and shrieked as suddenly a bunch of people jumped out screaming, "Happy birthday!"

She looked around and noticed they were everyone from Leopards Den. Most importantly Danny. They burst out in laughter as they saw her face- a mixture of confusement and happiness. She locked eyes with Danny and cried, "You didn't forget!"

"Of course I wouldn't!" He said, as she walked over to him. "Happy birthday!"

She hugged him tightly. "Thanks." She mumbled into his chest.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "As if I would forget my love's birthday."

She pulled away and giggled, "Good."

And that was the most of the alone time they got together that day, because suddenly Alice was showered with gifts.

* * *

Alice yawned and took Danny's hand on the sofa. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was half ten. She couldn't believe she was so tired!

She stood up, and Danny did too. She turned around to him and realised their hands were still intertwined, "Oh, I'm going to bed. You can stay up, if you want." She told him.

He had a mischeveous look in his eyes, "No, I'm pretty tired, too." He said, and suddenly fake yawned. Everyone bought it besides Alice and Dupe. She raised her eyebrows and then caught on, a slow smiled spreading across her face. She looked over her shoulder and said, "G'night everyone!"

"Goodnight!" They called back all besides Dupe who said, "Have _fun." _In a sarky tone. Alice blushed and Danny pulled her away.

They raced into their bedroom. Both climbed in the bed, Alice giggling. Danny kissed her gently and then said, "Happy birthday, birthday girl." Then kissed her again.

Danny started a trail of kisses starting from her cheekbones, all the way down to her collarbone. Alice giggled, "I guess I'm a spoilt birthday girl."

Danny laughed, "Maybe...but your _my _spoilt birthday girl. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Alice giggled as Danny pulled her on top of him, and the night carried on from there.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm.. that sounds quick perverty, oh well. haha, hope you like evern though its crap ! :/**


	6. I miss you quite terribly

**A/N: Okay, so this one is very different! This is set in series 3! But..it's set after the series finale. Lets pretend Alice came before the bush fire - basically, before Sarah died. But instead of Sarah going out into the bush fire in search of Jana, Alice did....**

Six

_I miss you quite terribly._

Chapter song; Here (In your arms),

Danny sat staring, motionless. The sand moved around him in the wind as he sat upon the dirty ground. The fire had eaten away at everything. Everything he had ever worked for. The fire had taken her, too. He stared at the singed ground. It turned nightfall. But he still didn't move. He could see her precious body. Her dark hair was covering the most of her face, but it was half burnt out. What he could see of her face, was horrible. Her once beautiful, perfect face was black with soot. There were odd fleshy-pink parts, from where the fire had burned beyond her skin. Her eyes were closed. Making her look like she was sleeping. He was glad, he didn't think he could take it if he saw that glassy dead look in her blue eyes. Her black and white dress had mostly been eaten away from her, but most of it covered her in modesty. She was curled up in a tight ball. Little jana in her hands, also still. Both lifeless.

Tears rolled down Danny's cheeks. He couldn't move. Danny felt as if he was glued to the floor. No wait, not just glued. Chained, hammered, stuck. He couldn't move. More tears fell. He couldn't look away, either. Her face kept flashing through his mind- the more beautiful version. Not saying that she wasn't pretty. Just the...the alive Alice. Her voice replayed over and over in his head. Her beautiful eyes flashed through his mind. Her mesmerising laugh repeated in his mind. He saw her, everywhere in his mind. She would not go away. He didn't want her to go away. He didn't want to forget her. He couldn't forget her. He realised it now- he loved her.

Dupe watched him from the veranda. He had no idea what to do. Danny had been sitting in the same spot, eyes transfixed on Alice for five hours now. The fire had been put out by him and Danny, and ever since then, five hours ago, he sat there. Because he saw her, Alice. Alice's body made Dupe feel sick. Her skin was peeling off, and on her right cheek you could see the inside of her cheeks where the fire had burnt so far. Dupe noticed Danny rocking backward and forward. _If only she hadn't gone after Jana._

Sarah padded out of Leopards Den and joined Dupe on the veranda. She liked Alice. Like a best friend - almost like a sister. The two had grown close. Though of course, Sarah was insanely jealous of her. Always had been. She knew Danny liked Alice in an attracted way. But she had no idea he loved her. She remembered when Alice first turned up. Sarah had suggested to Danny that they could do with an assisstant vet- Leopards Den was growing, and they couldn't just have on professional vet. Though Rosie was a great vet, she wasn't professional. Danny phoned around and one day a young woman with big blue eyes and long dark hair turned up with bags and a child in two. She hadn't left since. Sarah sighed. What were they going to do with Charlotte?

Danny's mind flashed back to the painful image of seeing Alice run. _Jana sped off to the fire. "Jana!" Alice called, but Jana did not turn back. She sighed and turned back to Danny, "I'll fetch her." But Danny shook his head, and told her not too. Alice smiled and took Charlotte's hand and put it in Danny's. She knew there was a danger here, but she'd do anything for Danny. "Look after her." She told him. Danny nodded. When she was nearly in the flames and barely in Danny's vision, she turned around and mouthed, 'I love you'. He wasn't sure whether he was talking to Charlotte or himself. He pushed the though away, and he reached out for her when she ran into the fire. He suddenly knew Alice was in trouble. The flames were too big. He couldn't let her die. He dropped Charlotte's hand and told her to go with Sarah, who was running from the scene. He sprinted into the flames. They snapped at his clothing, but he dodged around them._

_"Alice!" He cried, but there was no answer, "ALICE!" he screamed._

_Dupe ran in and grabbed his by the scruff of his neck, pulling him away from the flames that were getting larger and larger. "We have to put it out, man!" He cried, "It's the only way to save her!"_

_Danny stared at the flames. Did he run or did he follow to Dupe's advice? He decided that Dupe's logic was best, and ran with him to fetch the fire extinguishers and buckets of water. Danny flew head-long at the flames with one of the fire extinguishers, and the flames started to back away. Slowly at first. But then they disspeared all together. Dupe and Max were still battling the other flames, but the flames were backing down. And soon, they were gone. There was no sight of a standing Alice._

_"ALICE!" He screamed again, fighting tears, "ALICE WHERE ARE YOU?"__He ran, searching the ground frantically. He find animal carcasses, peices of metal, and then he saw a figure slumped on the floor. He guessed it was her, probably knocked out by the smoke, "ALICE!"_

_He ran over to her, but saw that half her face had literally been taken off. Her beautiful face. He put a hand to her neck, she was ice-cold, despite the circumstances. There was no pulse._

_Danny backed away, eyes wide. He tripped over a strip of metal. He hadn't moved since. He couldn't._

* * *

They took her body. Well, what was left of it. Danny, Sarah, Dupe, Rosie, Max and Caroline threw themselves into funeral arrangements. They managed to organize a funeral within two hours. Nothing too fancy- they knew Alice wouldn't like that. Nothing too small- she deserved to be remembered. Just, _Alice._

Danny watched as they slowly buried her in the ground. Sarah stood beside him, crying for her. She missed her. Danny had an arm around her waist. Though he knew it shouldn't be there- and he knew it would never feel right again. He and Sarah had been slowly drifting apart ever since they came to Africa. He loved her in a friend-way. But it was Alice that his heart belonged to.

He visited her grave as often as he could. They built a new animal hospital- in memory of her. Leopards Den's new 'slogan' was 'In memory of Alice Collins, a true vet to the animals' and Danny thought that was the best statement ever. She was a true vet to the animals. She had given up her life for Jana, even though she hadn't been able to save her- or was it for him? Did she realise how much he loved Jana as a pet and thought it was a good way to get his attention? Danny slowly realised that Alice loved him too. There were all the signs there. The times when their lips brushed...but Sarah called for him. The times when she comforted him after an argument with Sarah...until Sarah called for him. The times they would laugh over hardly anything, basically because they were just there for each other....until Sarah called for him. The times when Alice told him tales of her bad childhood, simply because she felt she could tell him anything...until Sarah called for him. The times when she'd look into his eyes, and his heart would skip a beat, he could feel the electricity in the air, and indecision set firm in her eyes. He realised that was probably indecision over whether to tell him or not, because Sarah would always interrupt them. He wished that she hadn't. He wished she'd told him, because he loved her, too. And maybe they could have been together. And maybe she wouldn't be gone. And maybe he could've told Sarah the reason why they had to divorce.

"Hello," He said to Alice's grave, "I miss you."

No reply. As normal.

"Me and Sarah's divorce is finally over. She and the kids are moving the England- though I don't see why not stay in Africa."

He heard a faint laugh, _her_ laugh. He knew that it was probably his mind playing tricks on him, but he smiled all the same.

"I love you, Alice. I wish I'd have told you."

He heard her voice. 'I love you, too'

The voice rang loud and clear. He smiled again. He was just imagining things. She was gone.

Soft hands trailed his shoulder blades, he turned around slowly. And he saw _her. _

She smiled. "I could only come back for one visit." She told him, "I didn't want to see Charlotte, I didn't want to mess with her mind. She's only young."

"I'm dreaming." He whispered.

"No, you're not, you silly old fool." She said gently, "I know it probably seems like that...but I'm really here."

Her breath washed over his face, that beautiful smell. It tried to convince him that he wasn't dreaming, but simple logic beat that. "I'm dreaming, but still I want to tell you how much I love you." He told the dream, "I miss you so much. It's so hard to move on. I love you, you're amazing..."

Alice's face fell because he thought he was still dreaming. But a smile tugged on the corner of her lips, because he told her he loved her. She suddenly had an idea, and warning bells were going off inside her head telling her she only had a little time left.

"I'll prove it." She said quickly.

"How-" Danny started, but was interrupted when Alice kissed him.

Her plan worked, it convinced him she was actually real. The feel of her lips working in time with his, was amazing. Her soft touch, caused his heart to beat like crazy. He loved her. So much. But they had so little time left.

They pulled away for breath and their foreheads rest against each others, their breath coming out in huge gusts. Her blue eyes were shining to him, and his smile was making her heart beat three hundred miles an hour. He could see her fading. His smile fell. Alice saw it. "Don't worry, Danny." She whispered, "I'll always be with you, wherever you go. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you, more than anything in the world."

"Oh, Alice, I love you too." She faded even more, "I'll love you forever, and I'll never forget you. You're amazing. And so beautiful...so, beautiful. You're perfect."

She grinned, her blue eyes twinkled, "You silly romantic fool." and then in a smaller voice she said, "Look after Charlotte."

"I will, I promise."

She kissed him gently, her feel was feather-light. She was dissapearing before his very eyes. They pulled away and she whispered, "I love you."

She was nearly gone, he had to tell her. He memorized her beautiful face and said strongly, "I love you, too, Alice..."


	7. Amazing little girl

**A/N: The idea of Danny and Alice meeting before Wild At Heart was taken from one of my other stories. But I've changed the times they've met...**

Seven

_Amazing little girl_

Chapter song; All I do is dream of you (Michael Buble)

The first time he saw her, he was twenty-four. She was simply a fifteen-year old little school girl. He was in scotland on vetinary business. She was walking along, all by herself, across the school playground. Of course, she did have a couple friends. But they didn't want to be 'seen with her'. She was a freak. A swot. Pimple-faced, no chest to speak of, too small, only 4'5, slightly podgy, dark hair that was too thick to manage. She looked up and saw a guy, sitting in a cafe on the other side of the road. He caught her blue eyes, and smiled smally. He too knew what it felt like to be alone. She was instantly breathless but told herself not be stupid- he was a grown man! She couldn't help but study him though. He had lovely brown hair, and shining green eyes. His face was somewhat handsome, he looked pretty young, probably about twenty she guessed. She felt colour rising to her cheeks, and pushed him out of her thoughts. Her dad sat waiting in the cafe for her, they had 'matters to discuss'. Which probably meant he'd had another call from school about her constantly not turning up for PE. She didn't want to go, they all took the mick because she couldn't do as much of them because it hurt her lungs. She sighed inwardly.

Alice pushed her way into the cafe and sat opposite her dad, very well aware that the man was sitting only behind her. Alone.

"Alice, why am I getting calls telling me that you're STILL bunking PE?" Her dad demanded, "I could get prosecuted because of this, you know, we never had this problem with Rowan!"

Alice hated it when her father compared her and Rowan. She never would be Rowan- and she didn't want to be. Sure, he was a nice big brother. But sometimes he was an evil little twat. "Sorry, Dad." Alice automatically replied.

"Well sorry isn't goddammed good enough!" He replied, banging his fist on the table, causing Alice to jump. The man could hear them now, and was slightly worried for the girl, "Why don't you freaking go? It would help you loose some weight, too!"

Alice's eyes welled up in tears but she blinked them away. Tears meant weakness. She hated her father- how could she pick on her like that? The man behind her was thinking the same thing. You just don't say that to a child!

"I don't go, because I get bullied." She admitted.

Her fathers face softened, and then became angry, "Why don't you ignore them, it's simple-"

"No, no dad it's really not!" Alice said, turning back to him, "You wouldn't know."

"I wouldn't." Her dad said softly, "But Alice, maybe if you lost a bit of weight-"

"Shut UP!" She cried, just as the waitress turned up. She was chewing bubble gum and had big, brown eyes and bleached blonde hair.

"Hiya, can I help ya?" She asked.

"Yes, one coffee please. Alice?" Her father replied.

"I don't want anything." She grumbled.

Her father shrugged, "One coffee then please."

She smiled at him, "Sure thing. I'll bring it in a tic."

They sat in silence. Neither not sure what to say. The man could feel the tension in the air. He wanted to say something- but chose not to.

The woman brought the coffee over and said, "You can pay once your finished, it's only one-fifty for you."

"Oh, wait, I can pay you now." He said, slapping his pockets for loose change. Then he realised he didn't have any, he looked at Alice, "You have any money?"

"Nope." She replied, popping on the _P._

"We'll have to leave it-" He started but the man behind her turned around. She was fully aware that his face was a near distance to hers.

"Here, take this." He offered, passing over the money.

"Oh, are you sure?" Her father asked. She was surprised at this mans generosity.

"Sure."

"Well, uh, thanks uh..."

"Danny." He said, "Danny Trevanion."

* * *

The second time she saw him, she was twenty years old. She was sitting alone in a stuffy pub, drinking herself out of her mind. She and her father had had another arguement- and this time she'd packed her bags. That was two weeks ago, and somehow she'd ended up in England. She had butterflies in her stomach, and she had no idea why. Sat in that pub, though,was Danny Trevanion. The man she'd met five years ago. Of course, she'd changed a lot since then. She was more independent- in fact, she'd been thrown out of her school because of beating up the bullies. So he didn't recognise her. He knew he'd seen her eyes somewhere, though. Of course, he looked a lot older now, so she wasn't so sure it was him. She threw her bottle of beer down, empty. Her fifth.

"Hey, you!" She called the guy behind the bar, her vision spinning slightly, "Another one, please." She said, her words slurring together.

A hand clamped down on her shoulder, "I'm sure you've had enough." A voice said, and she turned to see a handsome man in his thirties looking at her.

She smiled, "Well, hello there. Sit yourself down, want a drink?"

He picked her up by her elbow, "Where are you staying?"

She giggled, "You're moving a bit fast aren't you?"

He rolled his eyes, _that_ was definately not in his intentions. "I think I should get you home before you end up in a ditch somewhere."

She snapped her arm away from him. She hated people helping her. She hated people pitying her. She'd had enough of that in her childhood. "I can handle myself thanks." She spat sourly, but tripped over the chair.

He laughed, "See? At least let me drive you home?"

She sighed dramatically, "Fine."

"Now, where are you staying?"

"Uh...at my friends." She slurred him the adress and he took hold of her by the upper arms and helped her into his car. He switched the ignition on and started driving. "I know you from someplace." She told him, the words coming out like mush.

Danny nodded his head, "Alice, isn't it?"

"Yeah...hey, your Danny?"

"Yes."

"Cool. Weird how we've met before."

Danny nodded, "You're very different. In many ways. Before, from what I could see, you were bullied by your father. You were very different in looks as well." He commented.

Alice fidgeted uncomfotably, "Yeah, well...I didn't need him."

"And your looks? Why didn't you stay how you were? I didn't think you were fat, I thought you were how every girl should be. Natural, no make-up...."

Alice shrugged, "I was fat...I'm happier now."

"Whatever suits you-"

"Oh! Danny pull over!" She told him, she seemed to be sobering up slightly. Slightly.

He pulled over and she jumped out, tripped, face-planted the pavement, and then jumped back up. She ran towards the little animal she'd spotted. It was a little hedgehog, obviously it had attempted to cross the road. It lay limp. She picked it up gently, she could feel it's pulse, and it's little breathing movements. She turned around and was suddenly serious, and Danny wondered how the hedgehog had made her so sober, "Oh Danny, he's still alive!" She cried, "Poor little thing. How could someone just leave it like that? It's in pain! Oh, what are we going to do?"

Danny studied the animal in Alice's hands. "Alice, in the boot of the car is a vetbox, grab it please. I think he's broke his leg. I'll be able to set the bone."

Alice looked up at him, confused, "Why do you have a vetbox?"

"I'm a vet." He answered, and she smiled.

"That's great! Wow...here, take him." She said, handing him over and running over to the boot, and grabbed the vetbox. It was sure heavy. She passed it to Danny, and he pulled out several pecies of equipment she didn't recognise. She was interested, though. As a child she'd always wanted to be a vet. As Danny worked over the animal, she suddenly found herself telling him, "I always wanted to be a vet." She admitted, and Danny looked up at her from over the animal. Her breath caught...his mouth was only several inches from hers.

"What happened to the dream?" He asked, interested. His breath washed over her half-smiling mouth and she tasted it on her tounge.

She shrugged, "It's still there. I've always wanted to be a vet, don't think I ever could be though. I didn't do too well in school. 'Cause you know, Bullies." She admitted.

"Anyone can be a vet, if they care for animals." He said, looking into her sapphire eyes. He saw there was still a broken, lost child in there. He thought maybe, maybe being a vet could fix that. The thought of saving other creatures lives would probably seem like a good idea to her, he thought.

Alice blinked, "You think?"

"I know so."

Alice smiled, "It'd be cool to be a vet. I love animals."

"Well then," Danny said, squeezing her hand, "You have your answer."

* * *

**Series 4 kiss,**

"From the first time I laid eyes on you...the first time...." Danny whispered, as he and Alice broke their embrace.

Alice beamed, and kissed him. He deepened the kiss. The memories flooding back. He realised he'd met her before. He'd always needed her. Fate had always tried to push them together. He wondered whether she remembered, too. He didn't want to ask though, if Alice would ever remember she'd tell him. And he'd enjoy the day. But for now, his mind was on the fact that after knowing each other for so long, after having their ups and downs, he had her. In his arms. Right now.

And he loved her.


	8. Three's a crowd

**A/N: Set in series 4, when Vanessa kisses Danny. But I put a total spin on it....**

Eight

_Three's a crowd._

_Chapter song; I saw it on your keyboard (HelloGoodbye)_

Danny was lonely. His heart ached with loneliness, echoing throughout his muscles. There was only one person who could make him lose this loneliness- and that was Alice. Whenever she was around, he forgot all time and space. He even forgot to breathe! Those amazing dark, sea-blue eyes...that dark flowing hair. Her beautifully arranged face. Just, everything about her. Danny always felt this loneliness whenever he was without her. It brought back all the pain when he'd lost Sarah. Of course, he loved Sarah...but she was gone, and he was moving on. With Alice. But it tore him apart, this love. He hated the love he had for her, even though she was amazing. He hated it because he knew that she'd never love him back. He hated it because she was all he could ever dream of and more. He hated it because this love was eating him away, and he didn't feel like himself anymore, he wanted to be the person Alice would fall in love with.

But that, he knew, was never going to happen. Which was probably why he crumbled under Vanessa's feelings.

Danny knew that this kiss was wrong. Alice was the only one who was going through his mind right then. She was always there, anyway. But usually just in the background, but always there, always the one on his mind. But right now- it was different. He kept seeing her face, he kept hearing her laugh, he kept smelling her smell. She was amazing. He knew he loved Alice. She'd fixed him when he'd literally fallen apart when Sarah'd died. When she'd fixed him back together again, she'd inserted a little part of herself in there, too. Totally by accident. But Danny loved her. He didn't love Vanessa. But he knew Alice wouldn't love him. He was just some lonely old guy who she got along with just to make everyones lives easier.

Danny was lonely. His heart ached with loneliness, echoing throughout his muscles. There was only person who could make him lose this loneliness- and that was Alice.

Not Vanessa.

He sat, still as a statue as he felt her lips upon his own. She pulled away and looked up at him. He couldn't find the words to describe her. He didn't _see _anyone besides Alice. She was never going to love him, he knew that, so why not try and move on? He didn't want to use Vanessa, and though throughout her kiss the only person he'd thought of was Alice, maybe she could try fixing him, too. Because he was lost. He was broken, and not because of Sarah. Alice had fixed him after Sarah. And now he was totally and utterly lost with Alice. Maybe Vanessa would be the one to fix him after Alice.

* * *

Alice hummed to herself while she walked about her daily business. - She missed Danny. She was trying to distract herself. Danny had gone over to Mara, there was 'something wrong with the Leopard' Vanessa had said. Danny had ran along willingly. It was totally obvious Danny was in love with Vanessa. This tiny thought tore Alice's heart in two, and she winced. But she could stand the pain. She'd felt this pain ever since she'd laid eyes on Danny. She instantly had loved him. But she knew she was not the one for him. He had Vanessa, didn't he? Alice breathed deeply, and blinked her tears away. She hated this love.

Alice was lonely. Her heart ached with loneliness, echoing throughout her muscles. There was only one person who could make her lose this loneliness- and that was Danny. Whenever he was around, she forgot all time and space. She even forgot to breathe! Those amazing light, emerald eyes...that charming smile. His perfectly arranged face. Just, everything about him. Alice always felt this loneliness whenever she was without him. It tore her apart, this love. She hated the love she had for him, even though he was amazing. She hated it because she knew that he'd never love her back. She hated it because he was all she could ever dream of and more. She hated it because this love was eating her away, and she didn't feel like himself anymore, she wanted to be the person Danny would fall in love with.

Alice glanced at the clock on the wall, which she'd been doing for every two minutes. Danny had almost been gone fifteen minutes. Alice knew she shouldn't worry, she shouldn't let her gaurd down. But she was worried. She wondered why. If something was wrong with the Leopard, Danny would've come back for medicine, or radioed her. She knew that. She didn't want to seem like she was making a big fuss out over Danny, and let everyone see how much she loved him. Her heart throbbed for him. He was the reason that the blood pulsed through her veins. He was the reason she kept breathing. He was the reason that she managed to drag herself out of bed in the morning. Was he just another one of them guys? Another one who'd throw her to the side, like the rubbish? She'd spent a life full of constantly being pushed away- and she couldn't stand it anymore. She didn't care if Danny didn't love her or not. Alice rose to her feet, and looked over at the jeep. It was time to make her feelings clear. Whether it was at mara or not.

So Alice determinely stormed to the jeep, switched the ignition on, and flew down the road.

* * *

This action was so wrong. He loved Alice. He shouldn't be giving in to Vanessa. No matter what he'd thought before, he knew Vanessa would not fix him. She'd never be there for him. He'd never love her. It was as simple as that. He loved Alice. She was so beautiful...

Vanessa pulled away from Danny quickly as she heard a jeep roll up. She was confused. Sometimes Danny had responded, and soetimes he'd kept completely still. Vanessa spun around and Danny sat still, his eyes closed. Thinking through the current events. How would he explain to Vanessa gently? He didn't want this to come between them. They were great friends- but didn't love her!

Danny took a deep breath, and opened his eyes. He was surprised and his heart swelled with love when he saw her, Alice. And then face dropped, his heart ripped wide open, when he saw a grimace thrown across her face, and her beautiful blue eyes built up in tears.

"Alice?" Danny asked, "What's wrong?"

Alice glanced hurt and uncomfortably between Danny and Vanessa. She'd seen the scene before. They had been kissing just as she'd drove up. Her words tumbled over and over in her brain. She was too late. But she still wanted to tell him. Rage took over her as she looked at Vanessa. She couldn't help but step forwards quickly and slapped her harshly across the face. Immeadiately, Danny and Vanessa gasped. A red hand-print was marked on Vanessa's left cheek. Alice expected Danny to be outraged, and comfort Vanessa. After all, she was the one he loved. Vanessa took a step back and clutched at her cheek, while Danny watched Alice, aghasted and confused. Why would she slap Vanessa? He didn't even care that Vanessa was hurt- all that mattered was that Alice was hurt about something.

"Alice!" Danny cried, and gripped her wrist as she turned to walk away, "What's wrong?"

Alice stared up at Danny. She still had that confidence, like telling him was the right thing. Her heart raced as she thought of telling him. Her mind told her not to. What should she listen to?

"Please, Alice." Danny mumbled, looking deep into Alice's eyes and taking her other wrist in his big hands, "I want to know what's wrong, I care."

Before she knew it, she exclaimed, "What's wrong is that I love you! And you don't love me! You never have, and you never will! You'll never know how much that _hurts _Danny!" She snapped her wrists out of Danny's firm grip and Danny stood motionless as he watched her walk away.

He didn't know what to do. There were so many things he wanted to say. He did love her. He thought she'd never love him. He has always loved her, and he always will. And he knows how much that hurts, because he has to live with it everyday.

Vanessa was by his side in an instant. Alice threw herself in the jeep, and pulled away before Danny could see the tears falling. She was still under the illusion he loved Vanessa.

"It must be tough." Vanessa sympathized, "Being Alice. Loving someone as amazing as you, and not being loved back."

Danny turned to stare at her, "What are you on about?" He asked incredously, and then realised that she didn't know he loved Vanessa. So he continued his sentence while Vanessa frowned, "Look, Vanessa. You're a great friend, but I don't...I don't love you. I love Alice. She's amazing and I...I can't explain it. I thought she'd never love me, and I was confused, otherwise I would have told you outright when you kissed me. I'm sorry, Vanessa."

Vanessa stared up at him, hurt. Her hand pulled backward and he prepared for her to slap him. But she didn't, she rest a hand on his arm, "Are you sure?" She whispered in a hurt voice.

"Yes." Danny answered in a strong voice.

Vanessa hated the thought of him loving Alice. She thought she loved him, she thought that they could be together. "Danny, don't expect me to be happy," She told him, "I don't think we can be friends after this...until I'm over you."

"I understand." Danny said, smiling smally "But...Vanessa you can only love someone if they love you back. So...." He shrugged, and ran towards the car he'd driven to Mara in. Leaving Vanessa looking down at the ground.

He needed Alice.

* * *

Alice took several deep breaths. But none of them calmed her. "C'mon Alice!" Dupe shouted from the other side of the door. They'd all seen her in tears when she'd returned. She'd ran straight to her room and locked the door, scared. She didn't want them to see her like this. "Come out! What's wrong?"

Alice's hands trembled as she held them over her face, sobbing her heart out. She needed to be desperately wrong. She needed to be wrong about loving Danny. She needed to stop loving him. She had to, she needed to, she was literally dying inside without him. It was as if he'd taken her heart, and left this empty shell of a body behind.

She could hear _his _voice on the other side of the door suddenly. There was a gentle tap on the door, and he whispered, "Alice?" so quietly she only just about heard.

"You sort it out, man." Dupe said, and wandered off.

"Alice, please, let me in." Danny said softly. Alice shook her head in reply, but he couldn't see her. She couldn't speak. "Alice, please, I'm begging you. I need you to let me in. Let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain, Danny." She spat, suddenly finding her voice. "Just go away."

"Alice, please..." Danny leant against the door, sighing, "I love you Alice, I want to fix this."

Alice's breath caught. "No, you don't you love Vanessa."

"She kissed me." He replied straight away.

Alice stood up and suddenly opened the door. Danny fell over where he'd been leaning on it and went flying into Alice. Knocking them both to the ground. Danny laughed and Alice did too. Danny stopped laughing suddenly, and looked into her eyes. Those eyes...oh, god. He suddenly realised that he was lying on top of her, he was surprised he hadn't knocked her breath out of her. He rolled over, pulled Alice on top of him, and kissed her.

Alice gasped, and Danny pulled away,, "Vanessa kissed me. I didn't know what to do. Because ever since the first day I met you, I've been fighting this battle of keeping my feelings secret. I thought I wasn't good enough for you. You're amazing. I thought you'd never love me. You fixed me when I was hardly surviving, and I _love _you.."

Alice watched him breathless. She turned around and pushed the door shut. Leaning back down, she whispered, "I love you, too."

She believed him. Though it didn't make sense for Danny to love her, he was the amazing one.

Danny kissed her soflty, causing butterflies to cluster in her stomach. She giggled and Danny laughed, pulling away and crushing her to his chest. She hugged him tighter. They lay like that for a few minutes, lost in each others arms when a knock came on the door. Alice rolled off of Danny reluctantly, and Danny helped her up. Her hand tingled from the contact. He opened the door and a surprised Dupe watched them, aware they were holding hands. That Alice's hair was messed about, as if hands had been running about in it. That Danny's shirt had been bunched up, as if he'd been lying down. That they both wore the same cheesy, love struck grin. He grinned, himself, "'Bout time!" He said, and padded off.

Danny looked at Alice and she looked back up at him. They were both confused. But none of that mattered.

Alice grabbed Danny and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. They didn't care that her door was open and anyone could see, because they were in each others arms.

And they never wanted to let go.


	9. Three words for you, 'I love Danny'

**A/N: Set after series 5 finale, Terry has come back to give Alice 'another chance'...will she leave?**

Nine

_Three little words for you, 'I love Danny."_

_Chapter song; Baby you amaze me (Select start)_

Terry gripped the wheel tightly as he drove up towards Leopards Den. The sun was just about setting, and his truck reflected the light, onto Leopards Den. He cursed under his breath. He hated this place. More importantly, he hated Danny, the vet here. Alice was his love, and he had been struggling to live without her. He knew that somewhere inside her she must love him, too. You can't love someone unless they love you back, right? Well, he was here to get that love back.

He'd driven so far away, so many miles, just to get away. He'd been with so many girls, so many times, just to try and forget her. But he couldn't. He couldn't stand the fact that he'd lost such a beautiful woman as Alice to some old vet like Danny.

He parked the car and switched the ignition off. He didn't even go inside the main house. Terry knew that Alice still lived here, that's what statevet had told him. He knew Alice, and he knew she'd be down at the animal hospital. Terry jumped out his vehicle and strode towards the animal hospital, confident Alice would want to leave with him. Why would she want to stay here? This place was all wrong. As if she'd love Danny, anyway. She had a 'thing' for him last time he'd come here. Terry didn't know that Danny loved Alice, too. He was sure Alice would leave with him, he was better than Danny. He was richer, too. He was younger. Basically, the opposite of Danny.

Terry heard Alice's giggle. His ears opened and he followed the sound. He heard a few hushed whispers and then another one of her giggles.

I looked around the wall from where he was certain Alice must be. He instantly closed his eyes and looked away. He was silently footed, and they were both so distracted that they never heard him even open the animal hospital door, which always creaked loudly. In need of oil. Terry shook the image from his mind, and called out "Alice?".

* * *

**_Ten minutes earlier_**

"Bye!" Alice and Danny called as everyone left in the jeep. They were all off to Fatani's bar, Dupe was treating everyone for a night out. Danny and Alice had made the excuse that they had animals to tend to, and Dupe knew what was really on their minds, so he'd left them too it, taking everyone, even Nomsa. Alice and Danny appreciated that. They hardly ever got any alone time.

Danny intertwined Alice's hand with his. She looked up at him and smiled, he forgot to breathe. She was just so beautiful, and that smile...Danny squeezed her hand and said, "I love you, Alice."

"I love you too, Danny." Alice replied sincerely, and looked down at her engagement ring. She was so glad her and Danny were finally engaged! Danny looked down at Alice's left hand, too, and felt a surge of price that Alice was his, and nobody could change that, could they? He'd like to see them try! They'd been through so much together, and he was actually starting to get used to the fact that maybe Alice loved him, too, and that he might, just about, be what she needed. He knew that he needed her like he needed air to breathe.

"C'mon let's go, tend to some animals." Alice joked, pulling Danny over to the animal hospital. They both laughed.

"Ah, you're not being quick enough, Miss Collins!" Danny exclaimed, picking Alice up in a firemans lift. She shrieked as he sprinted towards the animal hospital. Alice was surprised at his strength. He set her down in front of the animal hospital. "There, that was quick!" He said, winking.

Alice rolled her eyes and took Danny's hands, pulling him into the hospital. They currently had a zebra, meerkat, and lion cub there. Danny and Alice quickly fed them and gave them some water. All through it Alice had been taking peeps at Alice, watching her, studying her perfect figure. Finally, once they finished after five minutes, he pulled her onto a chair and she sat so she was straddling him.

Danny kissed her gently and said, "I do love you." He would say it a thousand times, but the words would never describe how much he felt for her.

"As I love you." Alice replied seriously, kissing him.

They sat like that for a couple minutes, each enjoying the company. Danny was lost with Alice, she was amazing. Alice's hands knotted in Danny's hair as she pulled herself closer to him and deepened the kiss. Danny kissed her happily, his hands wrapped around her. Alice pulled away and giggled. Danny smiled at her and watched her with love in his eyes. Dannys hands travelled to the bottom of Alice's blouse and he began to undo the buttons.

"Anyone could walk in!" Alice protested, and that was the only thing holding her back.

Danny smirked, "Nobody's here."

Alice giggled and kissed him, she shrugged her blouse off and it landed on the floor.

* * *

"Alice?" They heard. They jumped apart. Alice recognised the voice but couldn't quite put her finger on who it was.

She untwined herself from Danny, the position they were in was not exactly polite for company. She realised she wasn't wearing her blouse just as Danny leant down and threw it to her. "One minute! Stay there!" She called out, and expertedly threw her blouse on and did up the buttons. She turned around to Danny and he shrugged. They heard footsteps and Danny smoothed down Alice's now wild hair. Her lipgloss was slightly smudged, and he wiped that away with a move of a finger. Alice looked up at him gratefully, and pulled his top down, it had become crinkled. They smiled at each other.

Terry came around the corner, guessing that she'd probably be at least half-decent now. Alice's eyes widened as she saw Terry. Terry grimaced when he saw it was Danny she'd been- no, he didn't want to think about that. Terry stared at Danny coldly and Danny returned the stare easily. Alice looked between them, sensing the tension in the room. "What are you doing here, Terry?" She asked, trying to be polite. But she couldn't stand the way Terry was looking at Danny.

Terry smiled, "I came back for you."

Alice raised and eyebrow and Danny's grip on her hand tightened, "Excuse me?"

"Can I have a private word with Alice, please?" Terry asked, pretending to be polite. Danny cursed under his breath and Alice's head snapped up at him, surprised. Danny looked down at her apologetically, she squeezed his hand reassuringly and smiled.

Danny's head was telling him not to leave the two alone. But Alice always said she loved him, so he trusted her. Besides, if Alice wanted to have a word with Terry, that's what he'd give her. Danny took one last look at her and her big blue eyes. She smiled smally and he left the room. But still in earshot of it all. Though he felt like he was intruding.

Alice took a deep breath but Terry started off the conversation, "So, how long have you and Danny between together?"

Alice didn't even think about the answer, it just came out naturally, "Two years."

Terry nodded slowly, "So you're pretty serious about him then?"

"I'm deadly serious about him." Alice replied, "We're engaged, Terry."

Terry raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? How long?"

"A couple weeks."

Terry nodded again. Alice had no idea what to say. She blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Why did you come back?"

"Like I said, I came back for you. I'm giving you another chance."

Outside, Danny struggled to keep his temper. Alice crossed her arms across her chest and stared at Terry. Her face was laughable.

"Look, Alice. I love you." As soon as the words came out Terry's mouth he realised they were lies. He was really here because he didn't like the fact he'd lost Alice to a complete nobody, "And you can't love somebody, unless they love you back. Maybe...maybe you have a little bit of a thing for Danny, but what we have, it's so much more." Terry didn't really want Alice, he just wanted her away from Danny. Danny wouldn't take her back if she left him. He wasn't good enough for her. He wanted to crush Danny's heart in the palm of his hand. He could keep up the false pretense that he loved Alice for a while...his plan grew before him. Terry grinned.

"Oh, Terry-" Alice started, but Danny strode in the room.

"Talks over." Danny growled.

Terry smirked, amused, "I believe Alice has something to say, don't you, Alice?"

Danny and Terry turned to Alice. Her words stuck in her throat. She looked at Terry, and then she looked at Danny. She knew who she loved. She knew who she had always been waiting for. She knew who her knight in shining armour was.

"Alice?" Danny said, his throat restricted, trying not to cry. He knew not to cry in front of Terry. He knew there was something up with Terry. He didn't look Alice completely in the eye when he said he loved her. He knew that he couldn't show his heart breaking in front of Terry.

"I..." Alice took a deep breath and turned to Danny, "I..."

Danny nodded. He understood.

"I love _Danny.__" _Alice said strongly. "I'm sorry, Terry."

Terry took a step forward and took her by the wrists, baring his teeth, "Listen to me, Alice-"

"Hey, that's enough, Terry!" Danny cried, pulling Terry off Alice. Alice didn't know what to do, she watched the two men, knowing who she loved. Knowing who scared her.

Terry pushed Danny, "Yeah, and what?"

Danny pushed Terry back, nearly growling.

"Terry! Stop it!" Alice cried, stepping inbetween them.

Danny instantly stopped when Alice got involved. Terry looked like he wanted to throw her into the wall. Danny hated it. He knew there was something going on with Terry. Something wasn't right with all of this. He just didn't know what. Did Terry really love Alice? He wondered. It wasn't hard to see why he would, considering he loved Alice himself. She was perfection. Alice was a miracle on earth. Alice was too good for Danny, she was too good for anyone, but he loved her all the same.

"Oh whatever then!" Terry snapped, "I only freaking' came back just so I could break you two!"

Alice and Danny's eyes widened. "What?" Alice demanded.

Terry was literally shouting in her face now, "I hated the fact that some old freak of a man won you over me! I don't _love _you! You're just another girl! You're nothing! You're worthless! Everyone is better than you! That's what I hated- the fact that just another girl had been won over by another guy!"

Alice's lips trembled, somehow she still found the words to speak, "Get out of here. Now." She said low, and harsh.

Danny wanted to beat Terry's ugly little face to a pulp. How dare he talk about Alice like that. How dare he even look at Alice like that. He was so wrong. Alice was the best woman anyone ever meet. She was everything to him. She meant so much to him words couldn't describe it. She was too good for everyone. Especially Terry. Danny knew that he wasn't worthy of Alice, but all the same she still loved him, somehow. He loved her. It was as simple as that.

"My pleasure!" Terry scoffed, and stalked out the hospital.

A couple tears escaped Alice's sapphire eyes. Danny spun her round to look at him. He crushed her against him, and she held him tight. "He doesn't know what he's talking about." Danny whispered into her hair, "He's just jealous. You're amazing, Alice. Don't let anyone tell you opposite."

Alice looked up at him, "Am I really though, Danny? Maybe he was right-"

"Alice." Danny said, looking into her sea-blue eyes "Terry is a fool. A horrible one at that. Alice, you're amazing. You're perfect to me. You're beautiful, smart, funny, fiesty, amazing, honest, perfect...and I love you, Alice Collins."

Alice's heart fluttered, "I love you too, Danny." Her eyes filled with happy tears, "I can't describe how amazing you make me feel. I can't describe how much I love you..."

Danny smiled, "I feel the same way."

Their lips locked, and Alice's tears fell. They were happy, and they were together.

* * *

**That was a crappy ending :/**

**just to let you know, I'm not gonna be able to update over the weekenddd :'( My family are coming over for the weekendd and I'm being chucked off the laptop!! /3 sad times.**


	10. Pregnancy

**A/N: Set after series 5 =]**

Ten

_Pregnancy_

_Chapter song; A thousand miles (Hello, Astronaut) version ;D_

Danny stared at the dustbin for some time. Lying at the bottom of the bin was what looked like the remains of a pregnancy test. There were many parts. Obviously ripped up. Danny didn't know what to do. Whether to ignore it, or to pick it up. Who's was it, anyway? His mind immeadiately jumped to Olivia. She'd claimed that her and Thabo hadn't done anything, and Thabo had said the same thing. Alice had backed them up throughout it all, too. What if Olivia had been lying?

The bin shut and Danny turned around. What did he do? Did he confront her? Or did he wait? Did he tell her she could trust him? What about Alice, what if she got Olivia to open up? Her and Olivia were reasonably close ever since the Thabo incident.

Danny decided to worm his way around it, and would get Alice to ask Olivia.

* * *

Alice laughed as the little cheetah cub she was holding drank from his bottle. He looked hungry. One of his paws was badly burnt, and her and Danny had been looking after him since, his mum couldn't look after him properly. Poor little thing.

Alice looked up when she heard footsteps. It was Danny. "Hey." She breathed, immeadiately breathless.

"Hi." Danny said, oddly quiet.

He sat beside her and watched as she looked after the little cub. She was amazing with the animals. Not just with the animals. She was just amazing in every way. Perfect.

Alice looked up at Danny with her bright blue eyes. Danny smiled smally. She surpressed a sigh, what was up with him? The cub in her arms finished the last drop of it's bottle. She looked down, amused. It had taken it only two minutes to down the whole bottle of milk! Alice shook her head and put him back into his pen. Once finished, she turned and saw Danny was still sat. Still looking oddly...sad? Something was playing on his mind, she could tell. Alice was worried. She bit her lip.

Danny looked up at her. "Alice, can I talk to you?"

Alice took a deep breath and sat beside him. She had a feeling she knew what this was about.

"What is it Danny?" She asked.

Danny's eyes locked with hers. "I..." Danny was lost for words. It felt like he couldn't tell her- and that was the first time he couldn't tell her anything. But he had his reasons. Alice had backed Olivia when she'd said she hadn't done anything with Thabo. Would Alice be hurt that there was a possibility Olivia had lied? "It's nothing." He lied.

Alice raised an eyebrow. Her eyes were disbelieving. Danny wondered how he was going to lie to her. She knew everything about him, she knew him, better than he knew himself.

"Danny..." Alice started and took a deep breath, confidence surging through her, "Is this about...Is this about the pregnancy test?"

Danny gawked, how did Alice know about that? Had Olivia already told her? Wasn't she hurt that Olivia had lied? Danny was so confused. Alice watched his expression with her blue eyes. His reaction confused her. Because his expression was confusion. What was going on?

"Yeah it...is....I...." Danny had no idea what to say.

Alice looked at her feet. Her confidence had decreased highly. What could she say to that? Danny's reaction still confused her. She frowned at her boots. She desperately wanted Danny to tell her how he was feeling, because right now, she couldn't guess. She had no idea how she felt, either. Alice was confused about the whole situation. She expected Danny to be confused, too.

Danny stood, "I'm going to talk to her." He announced.

Alice looked up and both her and Danny realised that Alice had tears in her eyes. She laughed gently at herself. Alice told herself she was being stupid. But now she was even more confused. What the hell was Danny on about? Who was he going to talk about?

It dawned on Alice that Danny and her might be talking about different people.

"Danny-" Alice started to tell Danny the truth, but Danny interrupted her.

"Do you feel betrayed?" Danny asked, sitting back down next to her, "Is that why you're crying?"

Alice looked down at the ground, thinking about how much of an idiot Danny could be, and how much she loved him for it. "Oh, Danny." She said, looking back up at him, "I think we're talking about two completely different things here."

Danny shook his head slowly, "Alice, I have no idea what you're on about."

Alice took a deep breath, and met his eyes, "Danny, are you talking about Olivia?"

"How do you know? Did she tell you-"

"Answer the question, Danny." Alice told him impatiently.

"Yes, I'm talking about Olivia." He spluttered.

Alice sighed inwardly, "She's not pregnant, Danny."

Danny did a double take, and then sighed in relief. "So the pregnancy test was just a precaution? God, I knew she'd done something with Thabo-"

"Danny!" Alice interrupted, "Olivia didn't do anything with Thabo! It wasn't her pregnancy test!"

Danny frowned. He was seriously confused now. How did Alice know all this? "What are you on about, Alice?" He asked. Genuine confusion was splat across his face. "Who else's pregnancy could it be? It can't be Nomsa's!" Danny exclaimed, and they both laughed. Alice's was more a nervous laugh though.

"Danny, there is another woman in this house." She said suddenly, and Danny stopped laughing.

He sat for a while, confused. What was she on about?

And then it clicked into place. What an idiot he'd been! "Oh my god!" Danny cried, the words mushing together in his surprise, "It was yours!"

Alice laughed at his face. "Yes, it was."

"And...and are you?" Danny asked immeadiately.

Alice looked down at the floor. "Yeah...I am."

Alice jumped when Danny gripped her in a tight hug, laughing. Alice stared at him from his shoulder, and he looked happy! She sighed in relief. "Oh my god, I can't believe it!" Danny cried, "We're having a baby!"

Alice laughed at how how happy he looked. She hugged Danny back, "Yeah, we are."

Danny leaned in and gently kissed Alice. They were going to be like a _proper _family! They were going to have a child! Him, and Alice!

And he loved her- more than anything in the world.


	11. Rowan

**A/N: Again, another after series 5 one. Contains Vowan. I'm starting to get over my aversion for them after the series finale!**

Eleven

_Rowan_

_Chapter song; Stuck on you (Hellogoodbye) _

Rowan glanced at Vanessa and they both awkwardly smiled. Vanessa was unsure of her feelings for him. She was confused as to whether he still loved her or not, too. He'd given her the cheque to get rid of her dad, for her, did that mean he still had feelings for her? Rowan hadn't been trying to worm his way back into the business, either. He hadn't tried to convince her that they needed to be together. Had he given up? Or was he giving her time? Giving her space?

They both looked down at their drinks. Vanessa had been invited over for Charlotte's birthday party. It was later at night now, and Charlotte had trotted off to bed unwillingly. The only thing Alice seemed to be strict on was bedtimes. Alice and Danny were nowhere to be seen. Caroline and Dupe had already gone to bed, and Olivia sat inside watching TV in her room. Leaving Vanessa and Rowan the only ones out on the veranda. Neither knew what to say- and Vanessa didn't want to just leave without saying goodbye to Danny and Alice. That felt rude. So she was stuck sitting opposite Rowan.

Rowan saw Vanessa reflection in his drink. She was beautiful. He couldn't believe Danny had given up his chance with Vanessa. What man in his right mind would? Not that he didn't want Alice to have her happiness with Danny. But, he was her big brother, and of course, to him, nobody would ever be worthy of his little sister. He didn't think Alice realised how protective he actually was of her. He preferred not to show it, Alice would probably tease him about his caring side. Of course, he had that side to him. Vanessa was the only one who saw that side to him. Because he loved her. Did she still love him, too?

They both glanced at each other and yet again, they both awkwardly smiled. Neither unsure of what to say. Was now the time? Was now the time to talk things through? Nobody was around.

Vanessa took a deep breath slyly, "Look, Rowan-"

"Get back here!" Danny roared.

Rowan and Vanessa jumped, and turned to see Alice running out of the house, tears streaming her cheeks. Rowan was instantly on alert. She fled the veranda, and nearly tripped on the steps, from running so fast. Danny ran out after her. Rowan knew that Danny had something to do with Alice crying. He wondered why Danny had shouted so loudly- and at Alice! He'd seen him shout at her before. He didn't like it. He couldn't stand anyone raising their voice at Alice. Rowan had thought that Danny wasn't like that- that they never had their arguments. Of course, he'd known they'd probably had one or two little spats, and that had been why Alice had left him. That reminded him, he'd never asked her why she ran back to him.

Rowan pushed away from the table when Alice regained her balance and fled further down the path, Danny on her tail. Vanessa watched them, concerned. She was more aware of how Rowan was stood. He stood angrily. She realised that he was protective of his sister.

Alice's feet beat heavily on the path and her breathing became ragged. She was so out-of energy. Danny, on the other hand, wasn't. Though Alice was a fast runner, Danny had long legs on his side. He caught up with her and knocked her to the ground. Rowan gripped the fence for support. He didn't realise that Danny spun halfway through the air, so that he landed only that he was hurt, and not Alice. Vanessa stood and rushed beside Rowan. He looked at her, being so close to her distracted him. She smiled, genuinely. He returned the favour, and then his gaze returned to the scene before them. He noticed neither Danny or Alice were moving. They actually were, though, and he just couldn't see it. "Alice!" He called out, jogging down the steps, "What's wrong, Alice?"

Alice and Danny broke away from their embrace. Both had been unaware they'd had an audience. Alice blushed lightly, rolled off Danny, and sat up-right. Danny did the same. They stared at Rowan, confused as to why concern was on his face. They looked at each other and frowned, both shrugged, and looked back at him.

"Alice, are you okay?" Rowan asked, helping Alice up, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"What?" Danny asked, confused as to why Rowan would think he'd hurt Alice. He'd never want to hurt Alice. Not in a million years. No, more than that. Not in infinity. Just, never. He loved Alice. More than his own life.

"No, he didn't..." Alice replied uncertainly, "Why?"

Rowan frowned at her, "What do you mean why? You were just running with tears running down your face, Danny was shouting at you angrily, and knocks you too the floor! So what do you mean, why!" He demanded.

Alice did a double take, as well as Danny. Danny stood up beside Alice and took her hand. "I was crying 'cause I was laughing so much, Rowan." Alice told him.

Rowan nodded slowly, "Sure..." He said, his tone of voice off, "And why was Danny shouting at you? Why were you laughing?"

Alice blushed lightly and Danny looked away. "Tickle fight." Alice mumbled, embarrassed.

Rowan took a double take at them. He actually studied them. Alice's hair was wild and tousled...and he didn't want to think of what from. Her blue eyes were alight with excitement...and that, too, he didn't want to think what for. Her cheeks were rosy red, probably from all the running, he hoped. A smile played on her lips...and he wondered why- then chose not to. Her clothes were slightly bunched up, especially her top, which was crumpled up, revealing half her stomach. He _really _didn't want to think about what they'd just been doing. But the older brother inside of him growled. All he could see was red. All he could see that Danny was some kind of sex-crazed maniac who'd been chasing after his sister. Before anyone knew it, he'd punched Danny, hard, around the face. Danny fell backwards onto the muddy grass, clutching at his nose, confused. Alice gasped. "What the hell!" She cried and sat beside Danny.

"If you _ever _touch my sister again-" He started, but was cut short by Alice's laughter.

She looked up at him with laughter tears in her eyes. "Are you actually serious, Rowan? Are you actually listening to yourself?!" She questioned.

"What?" He asked.

"You just said if he ever 'touches' me again," Alice said, resting a hand on Danny's shoulder, "Rowan, what are you actually on?!"

Danny removed his hand from his nose, and it was bloody. Not broken, but bleeding. Danny looked up at Rowan, confused as to why he'd acted this way toward him. They'd usually got along well, after all Rowan had done and Danny had forgave him for. Even if Alice wasn't as quite forgiving.

"Sorry...I...I wasn't thinking. I had things on my mind..." Rowan muttered, disgusted at himself, "I just thought, you and Alice were fighting...I....I thought you'd hurt her...she's my sister."

Alice laughed bitterly, "As if he'd hurt me!" She cried, "And you're about as much a brother to me as someone I'd just met on the street!" She helped Danny to his feet. Danny raised his eyebrows at Rowan, confused. Alice pulled Danny along inside, in search of a first-aid kit. She wrapped one of her arms around him, and he returned the favour. Rowan sighed, Alice really did love Danny. He dragged himself up the veranda. He stood by Vanessa. Instantly, she put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Really care about her?"

"Yes." He said, turning to look at her, "I've messed up with so many people. I can't seem to help it. I love her though, she's my sister, and I care for her." He took Vanessa's hand, "Just like I care for you, Vanessa. I've messed up with you. But, I love you, and I can't give up. Even if you hate me. I love you."

Vanessa smiled. "It's good to know how you feel." She said softly.

Rowan nodded and looked away. Vanessa didn't love him, he gathered.

"Hey, I'm not finished." Vanessa said, and he looked back up at her, "Rowan, you've hurt me...but I love you."

Rowan smiled through his disbelief, and looked like a right idiot. He grabbed Vanessa, and kissed her.

* * *

"C'mon Danny, be still, it's only antiseptic you big baby." Alice said as Danny winced.

"Can't we just leave it?" He moaned, "I'm sure this bed has other uses, too..."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Do you want to get an infection?"

"I'm guessing I don't." Danny said, smiling.

Alice cleared up the last of the blood and applied the last bit of antiseptic. Danny winced again, and she laughed at him. Danny rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't laugh if it was you in this situation!"

Alice grinned, "Probably not." She said, while packing the antiseptic away.

While pushing Danny down onto the bed kissing him gently, she asked, "Now, what was it you were saying about this bed?"


	12. Change of heart

**A/N: Nobody appears to have mentioned Rosie throughout the whole of series 5, have they? So that means nobody has told her about Alice and Danny being together, more importantly engaged. So how does she react, when she returns?**

Twelve

_Change of heart_

_Chapter song; Heartbeat (Stereo Skyline)_

Danny's large hands were wrapped around Alice's stomach and her head was buried into his shoulder as they slept. The only one who was awake was Dupe, and that was odd. Sunlight filtered through the curtains and shone in Danny's eyes. He frowned and fidgeted to get out of it, causing Alice to wake, too. Danny watched her as she opened her beautiful blue eyes. She turned to him and smiled. "Morning." She said, her voice still hoarse from sleeping.

"Morning." Danny greeted her, with a kiss added at that. Alice smiled on his lips and pulled him closer to her. She was _very_ awake from seeing Danny this morning- perhaps a little _too_ awake. Her hands knotted in Danny's hair and his hands locked around her waist. Gently, he pulled her on top of him, never breaking their embrace.

"Trevanion-Oh! " Dupe cried, bursting into the room. Alice and Danny jumped and flew apart, Alice landed next to Danny on the bed, breathless. They both sat upright. Alice blushed tomato red. Dupe bit back a laugh, knowing he'd just make the awkward situation even worse.

"What is it, Dupe?" Danny asked, still catching his breath. Trying to change the subject. Dupe noticed this and had to swallow, yet again, another laugh.

"Well, while you two were...busy, you obviously didn't hear the phone ring." Dupe said, and his remark made Alice blush even more, you could probably fry eggs on the heat that was coming off her face, "It was Rosie. She asked for you, but I _thought _you two were still sleeping, so I told her that you weren't here. Rosie told me that she was coming back to visit. Had some news, too. Wouldn't tell me what, though. Said you'd find out." Dupe told them.

"Rosie's coming back?" Danny asked, elated.

"To visit. She's on her break at university or something, I dunno."

Danny smiled and Alice watched him happily. He looked down at her- his green eyes locked with her own. He grinned and she smiled back happily. Alice liked Rosie. Rosie'd been really nice- she'd even invited her to a 'family' wedding, when they'd only known each other a couple weeks. Alice hadn't even been family then! Rosie had been the one who'd encouraged Danny to ask Alice to stay. Without her, they wouldn't be together, and she wouldn't have found happiness. Danny simply couldn't believe it. His daughter was coming home! Okay, she wasn't going to stay forever, but at least she was going to come back. They would feel more of a family. Though of course, Evan was missing.

Alice squeezed Danny's hand. Danny squeezed back and turned to Dupe, "When's she coming back?"

"Later today, don't know the time." Dupe said shrugging, "Anyway, I'll leave you two to it." He teased, and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

The red colour never left Alice's face. Danny turned back to her, also embarrassed, "Hey, you're going red."

Alice laughed, "I know!"

Danny smirked, "I like that colour on your cheeks," He murmured, before kissing her.

* * *

It was nearing time for dinner now, and Danny and Alice were down in the animal hospital. Alice was just topping up the animals water and Danny was putting the last of the paperwork away. Which Alice had filled in of course, he was rubbish at it. He stood up just as Alice came round the corner. She wore a red and black checkered shirt with her tattered jean shorts, and her usual boots. Danny had a hard time averting his gaze from her legs. She wore her hair down today, which suited Danny perfectly. He grinned, and Alice raised and eyebrow, "What?" Alice asked, thinking she had something on her. She started patting around her hair.

Danny shook his head and walked over to her, taking her hand, "I love you." He said tenderly, then wrapped his arms around Alice's waist.

"I love you, too." Alice replied, and leaned in for a kiss.

They stood there for a couple minutes, enjoying the alone time. This hardly ever happened, it was basically never just the two of them. They heard a car drive up the dirty, sandy road and they could only guess it was Rosie. Danny wanted to go greet her, but he couldn't pull himself away from Alice. She was amazing. Suddenly, Alice froze, a thought occuring to her. Danny noticed this, and pulled away to look at her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Alice bit her lip, unsure on whether to say it or not.

"Come on, Alice, please tell me." He asked, those green eyes of his making her heart sing.

"It's just..." Alice started, and Danny took her hands, she looked up at him shyly, "I know this'll sound weird, but Danny, did you ever talk about me with Rosie when she rang?"

Danny was confused by her question, "Uh...no. We usually talked about her progress, and how things were with her and Max." He replied sheepishly, wondering whether this bothered Alice that he and Rosie had never discussed her.

"Oh, Danny...Danny, she doesn't know we're together." Alice said worriedly, her grip on his hands tightened and he could feel her worry, "And we're...we're engaged and...and you haven't told her. She probably doesn't even remember I'm here! What if she hates me like...like she hated Sarah?" Alice said weakly, worried about saying Danny's late wifes name. His eyelid didn't even flicker at the use of his late wifes name. Alice didn't know why.

Danny took Alice in his arms, crushing her to his chest. "She won't, don't worry Alice." He whispered in her ear, "You two got along really well before, too. Plus, she's a grown woman now."

Alice melted in his arms, "I hope so." She whispered.

* * *

Rosie and Max climbed out the car. Dupe was sat out on the veranda with a cold beer, beside Caroline. Who had opted for an orange juice. "Rosie!" He called out his greeting, standing up. Caroline stood too, and they both placed their drinks onto the table next to them. Dupe and Caroline rushed down the steps and Caroline greeted Rosie halfway with a hug, and Dupe greeted Max with a manly handshake.

Caroline noticed something as she pulled away from Rosie. She frowned at her stomach, and then looked between her and Max. Rosie grinned. "Surprise!"

Caroline laughed, "Oh my! Congratulations!"

Dupe noticed Rosie's little bump, too. "Woah! Congratulations, seriously! Wow!" He grinned, "Trevanion'll be pleased!"

Rosie looked around for her dad, saddened that he hadn't been there to greet her on the veranda. What was up with him? Just as she went to ask where he was, Olivia rushed out onto the veranda, "Rosie!" She called, she loved Rosie.

The two sort-of sisters hugged enthusiastically, "Wow!" Olivia exclaimed noticing the bump, "Wow wow wow!" They both laughed, "How far along are you?"

"Only three months." Rosie told her, grinning.

Olivia nodded and smiled, "Cool!"

"So...where's Dad?" Rosie asked.

Max looked around, "Yeah, where is Danny?"

Caroline, Dupe and Olivia exchanged looks between each other. They all shrugged. Olivia turned to Rosie and Max, "Probably down at the animal hospital with Alice." She told them.

Rosie's eyes light up. "Okay, let's go Max!" She said, taking his hand. But stopped in her tracks. "Wait, Alice?" She said, turning back around, "Danny didn't mention she was still here!"

Rosie was pleased. Danny hadn't mentioned Alice once over the phone, and Rosie had guessed she'd probably left and Danny hadn't wanted to talk about it. She knew that Danny was really good friends with Alice; and that was probably why he hadn't wanted to talk about her leaving. It surprised her to find that Alice was still here. She was glad; she'd told Alice to look after her father. She wasn't sure whether Alice had feelings for Danny, too, at the time.

Her and Max walked over to the animal hospital hand-in-hand. Max, trying to be a gentleman, opened the door for Rosie. Which creaked loudly. She smiled at him, and they walked in. Danny and Alice pulled away from their hug when they heard the door open. Rosie walked around the corner with Max. "Dad! Alice!" She said happily, and walked forwards to hug them both.

"Rosie!" Danny said, as she hugged him.

"Hey, Rosie." Alice said, as she hugged her. Alice sneakily took a step further away from Danny.

Max shook Danny's hand and greeted Alice with a hug. They stood in silence for a while. Alice noticed Rosie's small bump hiding under her loose top. "Oh wow, Rosie!" Alice exclaimed, "Congratulations!" She stepped forward to hug Rosie again. Rosie laughed, seeing Danny's confused expression.

Alice turned to Danny. Alice rolled her eyes. "God, you're a bit of an idiot sometimes." She said, playfully hitting him round the head, forgetting that Rosie didn't know they were together,"She's _pregnant._"

Rosie liked the playful banter, she found herself thinking that maybe they should get together. They'd known each other long enough. Danny's eyes widened. He looked down at Rosie's bump, suddenly noticing it for the first time. It was there, even if it was slightly small. "Oh my god!" He cried, hugging her fiercely, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you!" Rosie said happily, laughing at his dads reaction, "Congrats, 'Gramps!" She teased.

Danny laughed, and pulled away from the hug, "Congratulations!" He said to Max too, and shook his hand. The girls rolled their eyes at their 'Manliness'.

"Thanks." Max laughed.

"I thought you'd left." Rosie blurted out suddenly to Alice, "And that dad never wanted to talk about it; cause you know, you're really close."

Alice blushed and looked at Danny with a meaningful expression. Rosie caught onto that. She wondered what was going on here; there was something going on. Danny and Alice had been acting to friendly...hmm..

Danny caught Alice's stare and took a deep breath and smiled at Rosie, "No, I...well, you know when there was that storm? I'm not sure if it hit Cape town. But there was a massive storm, and a landslide! Knocked down the old Animal hospital. Well, me and Alice were out there and there was a car crash...and well, Alice...." Danny looked down at her adoringly, Rosie didn't miss that. She wondered why her dad was telling her this story. Alice blushed, and looked down at her feet. Danny took her hand, and she instantly looked back up at him. Her sapphire eyes watching him, "She...she risked her life to save me, and- and I love her and we've been together ever since."

Rosie could tell there was still more to come from the story. But, inside she was hurt. Not because her dad and Alice were together, but because Danny hadn't told her. Why hadn't he told her?

"And...Rosie, I think you should know that recently we got engaged."

Alice gave Danny's hand a gentle squeeze and he smiled timidly at him. Alice and Max had kept silent while Danny and Rosie had spoke. Alice watched Rosie intently. Alice was worried. She really liked Rosie, and before, Rosie had liked her too. The pair had got along well. Alice watched as many emotions flickered across Rosie's face. Finally her face settled for the emotion Alice had been fearing the most, Anger. Rosie looked at Danny with hurt eyes, and a angry expression set plain on her face. "Why didn't you tell me?" She cried.

Danny blinked, he had no idea why he hadn't told her. It just hadn't come up in conversation. Though he loved Alice, he didn't want to bore Rosie with the facts of his life, he guessed.

Rosie tried to calm herself down, and Max put his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to make her feel better. She shrugged out of Max's grip and stormed out of the Animal hospital. Afraid to let them see her tears.

"Oh, god..." Alice mumbled, and looked up at Danny, "Danny, I thought she was going to be more mature than Olivia...oh, god. Oh, god. Not this again." Alice thought back through it all. It was partly because of Olivia that she and Danny had split up. She didn't want that to happen again. She was more serious about him than ever, and they were engaged!

"Look, I'll go talk to her." Danny said, storming out the hospital. Alice reached out for him, but he ignored the motion. He just strode on.

"Rosie, look, I had enough of this with Olivia and-"

"Oh, so you didn't tell Olivia, either!" Rosie cried, spinning round to look at her dad, "What, you only told people who needed to know because they were there!?"

"Rosie, you didn't have anything against Alice before and-"

"Ugh, you don't get it!" Rosie shouted, and Alice and Max walked out the animal hospital hearing it, "You're not listening to me, Dad! Come talk to me when you learn to _listen." _She spat the last word, spun on her heel, and stormed into Leopards Den. Why did Danny never listen?

* * *

Alice and Danny were half-sat half-laying on the sofa, Alice snuggled into his side, their fingers intertwined. Alice played with his fingers gently and he watched her with adoring eyes. He knew who was playing on her mind. Rosie. It was completely obvious. Alice snuggled into Danny's chest even more. She was confused; why had Rosie reacted that way?

Alice pushed up from the sofa and immeadiately Danny knew where she was going. She turned around to him "I'm going to talk to Rosie."

Danny nodded, "Okay." Suddenly he stood up and cradled her face in his hands, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said sincerely, kissing him quickly.

Alice walked down the hallway to the room Rosie and Max were staying in. She knocked on the door timidly. "Rosie?" She asked, and opened the door.

Rosie looked up and saw it was Alice. She looked around, anywhere but at Alice. It was weird; she didn't mind the fact that her dad and Alice were together, but she didn't feel like Alice was the _Alice _from before. Would she have changed? Was she only good friends with Rosie because she'd wanted to get closer to Danny?

"Rosie, what is your problem?" Alice asked gently, sitting by Rosie on the bed, "Oh, that sounded rude." She realised, covering her mouth.

Rosie smirked, "No, I know what you meant."

"Oh, good." Alice said, and awaited Rosie's answer.

Rosie looked at Alice shyly, "Well, Alice...I just...I don't have anything against you and my dad- you two are amazing together. I mean, it was obvious you two were supposed to be together, and I know that sounds corny, but it's true. I've never seen Dad as happy as he is when he's with you, you're like soul mates." Rosie said, and noticed that Alice blushed and looked at her feet. Same old Alice in that way then, didn't know how to handle a compliment, "I just...I wish you'd told me, and you two are engaged too! It just hurts to know Dad didn't tell me. Would he have told me if I hadn't come back? Would you two have happily got married without telling me, without inviting me? Would-"

"Rosie, stop." Alice said sternly, and that shocked Rosie so she did so. Alice looked into Rosie's eyes as she spoke. Rosie knew this meant Alice was telling the truth, "Look, Rosie, I know that it hurts that Danny didn't tell you. But you know what he's like; he can be an idiot. But he loves you." Rosie smiled slightly, realising how perfect Alice was for her dad. Alice understood him, and still put up with him, "I know that Danny just didn't want to bore you with the details of his life. He wanted to know how everything was going for you- you're his daughter! And...and I think, he wanted to tell you face-to-face, what with Olivia..." Alice looked down at her hands, not wanting to say anymore.

That piqued Rosie's interest, "What happened with Olivia?"

Alice looked up at Rosie, she'd felt like she'd said to much. But she wanted to tell someone. She hadn't spoke about it with Danny; she didn't want to make him relive them memories. Alice knew Danny must've been bad when she'd left. Olivia had told her, in secret, that Danny had been non-stop drinking, not paying attention to anything, "Rosie, it was terrible, I...Olivia came back and she hated me and...and that was it, really. She hated me. And then- then Danny proposed to me..." Alice toyed with her engagement ring. Rosie knew more was to come, so she patiently waited silently, "And, I turned him down."

Rosie knew Alice would need to be nudged in the right direction to carry on, "What...but, aren't you engaged?"

Alice smirked, and looked up at Rosie, "Your dad is an idiot, but he can be romantic, and understanding. He understood why I turned him down, and- I promised him I wasn't going _anywhere _but...and then...oh, it's a long story, but we sorta got stranded in the bush...and, then I got a job at Mara because I wanted to get out the way of Danny and Olivia. Olivia hated me _so _much." Alice started to whisper now, and Rosie strained to hear, "Danny kept interveening, and I thought it was just because he thought he was better than me at vetting. But I was wrong, and I didn't realise. And then, I know he can be an idiot...and, but I wasn't thinking. And because he was trying to be nice he- and...but it caused so many problems." Alice realised she was nearly crying, and wiped the tears away. Rosie was shocked, it must've been really bad. Alice'd never cried. Well, not in front of Rosie anyway, "And I was stupid, and selfish, and I left him..."

Rosie was astounded. What had gone on when she'd left? How could they've been through all of this, and be engaged?

Alice took a deep breath, "I haven't told anyone this, you know. I haven't spoke about this with anyone. But...I left and went to Mara, Rowan, my brother, lived there. He took me in and I was their vet. I- I missed Danny like crazy. But I didn't think he'd want me back so I tried to go on about life as normal but then he was called to look at a Leopard when I was out. I arrived back and things were awkward, and...and I could tell he was hungover-"

"Hungover?!" Rosie exclaimed, "Wow, Dad never drinks that bad unless his hearts really _really broken."_

"I know." Alice mumbled, "But...Danny accidentally killed the Leopard, but turns out it was Rowans fault. He was suspended and I tried to so many times to talk to him but he just kept losing his temper or walking off or whatever...and then I went to talk to him, and he was mouthing off. Saying he didn't need me. So I thought he didn't- but, after some nudging by Olivia, I managed to gather the courage to speak to him. We made up and..." Alice looked up at Rosie, "That was a long time ago, and then your dad proposed to me, again. I knew their were no problems anymore. Olivia had gotten over her aversion to me. So I said yes. But, Rosie, Danny would do anything for his family. And I don't want me and Danny to go through anything like that again because someone in the family hadn't taken it well-"

"I had no idea." Rosie interrupted, "Wow, Alice. No, I understand...I...I understand. Don't worry, I won't get inbetween you and Dad. He needs you."

Alice smirked, "Good..."

Rosie laughed, "I was worried that you'd changed."

Alice raised an eyebrow, "You think I'd let your dad change me?" She questioned.

"Hmm. Maybe not!" Rosie laughed.

Alice laughed too.

* * *

Outside, in the hallway, stood an eavesdropping Danny. His eyes pricked with tears. He didn't realise Alice had felt so guilty about her leaving. He hadn't realised that Alice was worried that she and him would break up again because of family. He wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let anything come between them.

The door creaked open and Alice stepped out, followed by Rosie. Both did a double take at Danny, "How long have you been hiding there, Mr Trevanion?" Alice asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Danny smirked and suddenly kissed Alice. Alice jumped in surprise. Rosie bit back a laugh, and started walking off.

Alice pulled away, "What was that for?"

Danny smiled, "Because," He told her genuinely, staring into the depths of her blue eyes, "I love you, Alice Collins. And nothing will ever get in the way of that."


	13. I'm nothing without you

**A/N: Set During Danice's break-up. Just basically what I think they'd be doing, how they'd be feeling. Blah blah blah...**

Thirteen

_You are my everything; and now I am nothing_

_Chapter song; Love affair (Boys will be boys)_

_**The night of the break-up.**_

_**Alice.**_

Alice sat staring straight ahead. Rowan grimaced. Though Alice had tried to hide her pain, everyone could see how much she was hurting. She had a glassy, damaged look in her blue eyes. Her spirit gone, far away. Rowan didn't know what to do, what to say. He was waiting for Vanessa to return with keys for Alice and Charlotte. He and Alice were not the closest of people, but he cared for her. Alice looked so lost. So terribly hurt.

"Alice, do you want to talk about it-"

"No." Alice replied bluntly, looking at him, but not really seeing. "I do not in gods earth want to talk about it."

Rowan swallowed nervously, her voice cut through him like blade, he felt her pain. "Okay." He said quietly, "I understand."

Alice nodded. He didn't really, she thought.

Vanessa came back into the room. She assessed everyone. Charlotte sat in the corner, sulking. She had no idea what was going on. And it was probably better that way, too. Charlotte wanted to go back to Leopards Den desperately, it was their home. Alice had the mutual thought going through her mind. Rowan had been right, she did always run away from her problems. She was a coward. What had she been thinking, leaving Danny? She loved him. So much so. Alice thought then that Danny would never take her back, not after the way she'd treated him. She realised how selfish she'd been. Danny had only been trying to help, because he'd loved her. Sure, he'd mucked a few things up, but that was Danny. Sure, he'd been talking to Rowan about her job behind her back, but only because he'd missed her. And he was right, too, there had been no reason to keep the job; she'd just not wanted to surrender. She didn't need the job, she didn't need to be her own person. She needed Danny.

"Rowan, these were the only rooms free." Vanessa said, handing Rowan the keys and then sympathetically smiling at Alice, "Only for now. I'll try and-"

"It's alright." Alice absentmindedly replied. She didn't care whether she slept on a block of coals or a block of ice. Either way, she was without Danny. Not that she deserved him. She never had. She never had the right to have Danny. But she had taken him anyway.

Rowan gave Vanessa a meaningful look and Vanessa nodded, feeling sorry for Alice. She knew what Danny and Alice had was something special; and it didn't hurt for her to admit that. Danny and Alice had always been destined to be together. She remembered, Dupe telling her that Alice had almost left but Danny stopped her. She remembered all the looks they used to share before they got together, those loving looks. She remembered the livid face Alice would make whenever Vanessa got to close or too 'personal' with Danny. She remembered when she'd been a bitch and told Alice that her and Danny were together, Alice's face fell dramatically...Vanessa felt guilty. Vanessa remembered the way they looked at each other, hugged each other...and they weren't that flambouyant with their relationship, but she remembered seeing one of their kisses, full of love. Love. Vanessa surpressed a sigh, and walked out to help with the guests.

Rowan stood and so did Charlotte. Rowan looked between the two. Alice stared blankly out the window, Danny on her mind. "How about I take Charlotte and look after her for a bit? Here, take the key to your room," He said, placing the key in front of Alice on the table, "Give you some time to....think."

Alice nodded and said, "Thankyou, Rowan." She meant every word.

Rowan looked over at Charlotte and took her hand, pulling her out the room. Charlotte watched her mum, confused. Her mum seemed very sad.

Alice heard the click of the door shutting. She stared out, and noticed that it was raining. That was odd. It had been quite hot that day. Maybe it was cliche. Fate, maybe. Supposed to be. A sign that wrong things would happen. Alice stared blankly out the window, watching the raindrops plummet to the ground. They pattered against the window, too. She truly missed Danny. Every insignificant thing reminded her of him. The rain - which reminded her of the storm; which reminded her of when she 'saved' him; which reminded her of risking her life for him; which reminded her of Vanessa telling her that she and Danny were together; which reminded her of her heart breaking; which reminded her of Danny admitting her loved her; which reminded her of their first kiss; their first night...

Alice didn't realise she was crying until she couldn't see anymore, and the aching sobs took over her body. She'd never felt so alone. She loved Danny; and she needed him.

But he wouldn't take her back, would he? Why should he? She doesn't deserve him.

She never will.

* * *

_**Danny**_

Dupe watched him for some time. Fatani and Buhkle left, realising now was not the time to try and lift the mood. Nomsa walked around, trying to find something to do. Danny and Dupe sat out on the veranda, speaking one word conversations at a time. Olivia's head poked around the door, and out onto the veranda. She saw Danny take a swig of his beer as Dupe sat beside him. She grimaced, and hoped Danny would get over Danny.

Nightfall came. To Danny, it didn't matter. He didn't want to go to that bed tonight. Not without Alice. He felt so empty; so lost. He took another swig of his beer, his third. Dupe had drunk a few, too. Of course, Dupe could handle it. His liver had suffered enough already that it didn't seem to be affected anymore.

"C'mon Dupe, let's do something, grab a couple beers will you?" Danny slurred, and stood up, awkwardly stumbling.

"What for? What we doing?" Dupe asked cautiously.

Danny pulled a chair up on the opposite of the table, "I don't know yet, just get some beers!" He exclaimed, a little too harshly than necessary.

"Alright. Alright." Dupe surrendered, and walked out to the kitchen to grab some beers.

Danny stared out at the night, alone. He remembered back to the times when he and Alice would just sit here in each others arms, more than happier to be there. Well, that's how he'd felt. He'd loved her. He still did. Why had he been so stupid, interfering all the time? And trying to take her job away from her! Though he had good reason. He missed her. He had never seen her at all when she'd worked at Mara. In fact, he didn't remember ever seeing Alice in the same bed as him when she'd had the job. Her beautiful sleeping face was always the cherry on the cake when he woke up.

Danny sighed wistfully. Why was he such a fool with women? His hands ran through his short grey hair and he groaned. He needed Alice. Sure, they'd had their ups and downs, but she'd always been there for him. Always. Even when they hadn't been together. She was amazing. Danny didn't deserve her, and he knew that, but it didn't stop him from loving her.

Danny thought of her. Imagining she was there with him. Her hand in his, her head rested on his shoulder. Her blue eyes twinkling in the dark, her dark hair flowing past her shoulders. Her perfect little body, huddled into a ball. The warmth he felt when she was close to him. Close enough to touch, to hug, to kiss.

Dupe padded out onto the veranda with a few beers in hand. He sat opposite Danny. Danny immeadiately took a beer and drank it all in one go.

"You gotta talk about it, man. No use in drinking." Dupe told him, "Not you. You can fix it."

"There's nothing to fix." Danny lied, "I don't want her..." His voice trailed off and he looked away, tears stinging his eyes. He needed Alice.

"Yes there is! Tell me, Trevanion. Tell me how much it hurts, I know I sound like a bloody old woman, but it's good to talk."

Danny smirked, "Yeah, you sound like an old woman all right, nagging an all."

Dupe continued with his nagging, "Just tell me, I know what it's like, when Caroline left..."

"Dupe, she didn't break up with you. You were engaged." Danny said, his head snapping to meet Dupe's eyes, "Alice is _gone _and she's probably _never _going to come back. I know her Dupe, and she had that look of determination on her face. She doesn't love me anymore," Danny looked back to the horizon, and realised it was raining, "And I don't blame her."

Dupe took a while to respond. "I'm sure she does love you Danny." Dupe then asked, "Do you love her, too?"

"Of course I do." Danny said automatically. "More than my own life."

"Then give her time." Dupe said, and Danny looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "If you love her, let her go. That's what they always say, ennit? Well, I did the same with Caroline. I gave her time; as much as she wanted. And then she came back." Dupe knew these words would hurt Danny. All you wanted, when you loved someone, was to hold them in your arms. Dupe knew from personal experience that letting go of someone you loved is like ripping your soul into two and letting them take it with them, but you had to. Another thing that you wanted when you loved someone, was for them to be happy. It was a great contridiction. You had to put them first, "Might be different with Alice. 'Cause you two were sposed to be, y'know? Everyone knows that."

Danny looked down at his beer and took another swing. _Everyone but Alice_, he thought.


	14. Here we go again

**A/N: Set five years in the future. Danny and Alice are married, Charlotte is 16 years old..**

Fourteen

_Here we go again_

_Chapter song; I promise you (Selena Gomez Ft. The scene)_

Alice sat out on the veranda with Danny by her side. One of his arms rested on the back of the chair, and she leaned into him. They just sat for a while, not feeling the need to do anything. They were with each other; and that was all that mattered. It was nearly one in the afternoon, and everyone'd just finished lunch. It was unusually quiet at Leopards Den. No animals needed treating, Dupe wasn't drunk already, and Rosie hadn't popped by like she'd promised. Her and Max had moved closer when she'd finished university, but they kept their own place, because their wasn't enough space for them and the kids. Rosie and Max had two little twins, Brooke and Bobbie. Twin girls. Alice and Danny treasured them, their grandkids, though they made them feel old!

Charlotte stepped out onto the veranda and saw her mum and Danny, well the man who she now called Dad, sat snuggled on the bench. Charlotte had took to calling Danny 'dad' ever since her mum and him got married. She loved how much they loved each other; she was glad they loved each other. She finally fit in here, and so did her mum. Charlotte always thought back to how her mum'd been before Leopards Den. As a child, Charlotte had thought that her mum was just being selfish, making her move all the time. But Charlotte knew now that her mum just hadn't found the right place, or someone to love. She was glad that someone was Danny. Charlotte hoped she'd find someone who made her feel as happy as Danny made mum.

"Mum? Dad?" Charlotte asked, and they both turned to her, automatically shifting slightly away from each other. Charlotte bit back a laugh. She smiled timidly, afraid to ask.

"What is it Charlotte?" Danny asked, concerned about the look on her face.

"Oh, uh..." Charlotte said smally, "I-I just wanted to tell you I'm going out."

Alice smiled, and Danny looked down at her and frowned, why was she so nervous about telling her this? "Is there more to it that you want to tell us, Charlotte?" Alice asked.

"Oh, uh..." Charlotte was more afraid of telling Danny, she'd remembered Olivia telling her all about how protective Danny had been over Olivia. Charlotte hadn't had a proper boyfriend, or a date, anything, until this very day, and she was almost seventeen! "I'm going out...on a date...." Charlotte told them slowly, assessing more Danny than her mum.

Alice was unsure of what to say. _That _was why Charlotte had spent the whole day in her room. _That _was why Charlotte was so dressed up today. _That _was why Charlotte had looked very excited this morning. Alice felt very protective of Charlotte, but she knew Danny would be worse. Alice felt that no boy was worthy of her little girl. And that was what Charlotte was to Alice, her little girl. Of course, she'd always feel that way. Alice looked at Charlotte and what she was actually wearing. Charlotte wore her long hair straight, her fringe clipped back with a flower clip, and the rest fell gracefully just to her waist, a beautiful light brown colour. Her green eyes held excitement in them and were outlined in mascara and eyeliner, with smokey eyeshadow. Her cheeks were a tiny bit flushed, and were dimpled from her small smile. On her lips she wore the littlest amount of natural looking lipgloss, but Alice noticed that she wore concealer over the few spots she had. Alice rolled her eyes. Charlotte wore a red, blue and white 3/4 checkered top, with a black vest top underneath where it was slightly too big, and a black belt to make it tighter, since it was quite baggy. She wore dark black jeggings, and black pumps with this. Round her neck she wore a silver necklace with a black and silver guitar on it, signalling her taste in music. And on her wrist she wore her bracelet that Danny and Alice had bought her, which had her nam on it. She had a small black clutch bag in her hand.

Danny sat rigid. Alice noticed this.

"When are you going?" Alice asked, desperate to get this over and done with so Charlotte wouldn't have to 'face the wrath' of Danny. She remembered what Danny had been like with Olivia.

"He should be here in five minutes." Charlotte said, blushing. Alice sighed.

"And you only tell us now?" Danny said, "We've never even met this boy! Where did you meet him? How old is he? Where are you going? W-"

"Dad, please!" Charlotte whined, "I know him from school. I've been talking to him a lot more recently. He's not dodgy, or anything! He's eighteen. He's taking me to a new resturant that's been built. Happy now?"

"No, not very-" Danny started, but Alice interrupted.

"Danny, leave her be." She told him, "It's her first boyfriend, leave her in peace. I think we had enough of this with Olivia." She spoke softer and quieter now, looking directly into Danny's green eyes, "I don't like it either, Danny. Time's gone too fast. But she's growing up now. We can't hold her back forever. No matter how much we want to."

Danny's eyes softened, "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Alice giggled, "Yes, I believe you have." Danny kissed her gently, and quickly. He looked back up at Charlotte.

"Sorry, Charlotte. You know what I'm like." He said, standing up, and crossing the veranda to hug her. Alice did the same.

Alice whispered in Charlotte's ear, "Is he cute?" Too low for Danny to hear. She pulled away and smiled mischeveously.

Charlotte blushed. At that moment, a red car drove up the drive and a smile broke across Charlotte's face as she recognised it as Adam's car. "That's him." She said, and Alice bit back a laugh, seeing Charlotte's happy expression. Danny wrapped an arm around Alice's waist, she smiled up at him, and returned the favour.

A boy with dirty blonde hair that flopped over his gentle blue climbed out the car. He was quite tall, nearly six feet. He had a goofy grin stuck on his face when he saw Charlotte; and Alice found herself thinking that he actually was quite cute. He climbed up the steps when Charlotte beckoned him over.

"Adam, this is my mum, Alice, and my dad, Danny." She said, introducing them.

"Hi." He said, awkwardly shaking their hands.

Alice laughed, sensing his nevousness, "Don't worry, we don't bite." She told him, and then pretended to think it over, "Well, actually," She looked at Danny, "He does."

"Ha-ha." Danny said sarcastically.

Alice grinned up at him, and then said, "You two have fun!"

"Take care of my girl." Danny warned and Charlotte blushed.

"Dad, seriously." She moaned as she and Adam descended the steps. Adam opened the car door for Charlotte, and she grinned, lost in her own bubble.

Alice squeezed Danny's hand, "You're a good father." She told him.

He looked down at her, "As are you a good mother. As well as a fantastic wife." He said genuinly, and kissed her gently.

Alice smiled, "You know, I can think of a few things we can do to make time pass while we're alone."

Danny laughed and picked her up in his arms, carrying her towards the bedroom. She giggled. "Well, Mrs Trevanion, I guess you're going to have to show me."


	15. I love you

**A/N: So, this is the last one, It's not that great, and I wanted it to be great, but it's not. I MIGHT be doing more of these, I need to think up some more 'cause I've thought of a couple more. If I can't think of anymore then I might turn the little one's I have into continuous stories **

Fifteen

_I love you_

Chapter song; "I gotta feeling" (BEP)

Danny kissed Alice gently for the fourth time. It was the day before their wedding; and they were supposed to have said goodbye ten minutes ago. Alice was off to stay at Mara for the night, and Danny was to stay at Leopards Den, sticking to the tradition that no groom should see the bride before the wedding, though what was traditional about Danny and Alice nobody will ever know.

"I love you." Danny mumbled in between the kisses, wrapping his arms around Alice's waist and holding her to him.

"I love you, too." Alice managed to say, whilst breathless, and wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, then stood on her toes for another kiss.

Danny laughed and kissed her again tenderly. Neither wanted to part away. Rowan had turned up ten minutes earlier for Alice. They'd invited him in for a cup of tea, but it was obvious he was itching to get back to Mara, so he'd stayed in the truck. He'd been working back at Mara for a couple weeks now, and Alice was unsure whether he and Vanessa were together yet. Whether they were or not, it was obvious Rowan had it bad for Vanessa.

Rowan became incredibly bored outside; he had no idea why Alice was taking so long. She said she'd only be a minute and that she was going to fetch her bags and say goodbye to Danny. Rowan sighed, frustrated, he just wanted to get back to Mara. So he jumped out the car, and started walking towards Leopards Den, he let himself in.

Danny picked Alice up and placed her on the kitchen table so that she didn't have to stretch so much to kiss him. Danny didn't want Alice to leave, and Alice didn't want to leave either, they had never really slept comfortably in a bed without each other. Alice pulled Danny as close as virtually possible, her hands knotted in his greying hair, whilst his hands wrapped around her waist again. They pulled away for breath and Alice giggled, and then they went back to kissing lovingly. It was at such point that Rowan walked in. He did a double take at the pair, they were never usually so public with their affection, and then looked away, clearing his throat.

Danny and Alice pulled apart quickly, both looking around, eyes-wide. They'd both forgotten that Rowan had been waiting outside. In fact, they'd both forgot anyone else on the planet existed. Alice saw it was Rowan and looked down at her feet, blushing tomato red. Danny took a step away from Alice, feeling uncomfortable in front of her brother, and wasn't sure where to look. Rowan smirked. Alice jumped down from the table and squeeze Danny's hand in reassurance. "Bye." She said, wishing she didn't have to go. She stood on her toes and kissed Danny quickly. He smiled at her and she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied just as quietly, just about too quiet for Rowan to hear.

Rowan wondered what they'd said but then forgot it when Alice turned to him, smiling more than he'd ever seen her. She dropped Danny's hand and took her bag, walking out with Rowan. They climbed in the car, and as they were leaving Alice turned to wave at Danny, who stood out on the veranda; smiling just as much as Alice, maybe even a little more.

-*-

_**The next morning.**_

Danny woke the same time as Alice did, whether it was coincidence or not, and they both sighed when they saw the spot next to them was empty.

* * *

Vanessa knocked on Alice's door. Alice sat upright and tugged at her hair, praying she didn't look a mess, the only one she didn't mind seeing her like this was Danny. Vanessa opened the door and quickly closed it behind her, sensing her discomfort. Vanessa smiled warmly at Alice, they'd both got over their aversion to each other, Vanessa knew now that Danny and Alice...well, they were literally made for each other.

Alice noticed that Vanessa's eyes were alight with happiness and curiosity.

Vanessa quickly rushed to Alice's bed and sat on the end. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No I was already awake, I can't sleep, I've been awake since about five." Alice reassured her.

Vanessa smiled, "Good."

They were silent for a while. Alice ran her hands through her hair and watched Vanessa. "So, is there anything you wanted?" Alice finally asked.

Vanessa blushed and looked down at her hands, "I was wondering...how many girlfriends has your brother ever had?"

Alice did a double take at Vanessa. She was _blushing._ "Oh uh...he wasn't a very popular guy, and when he was down working at the rigs he had no time for love and all that, so not many. Why?"

Vanessa smiled and looked up at Alice from beneath her hair, "He proposed to me."

"He did- what?" Alice cried, shocked. "Oh my god! I didn't even know you guys were back together!"

"We weren't." Vanessa said simply.

Alice stared at her, confused, "Then...then why did he propose to you? When did he propose to you?"

"He proposed last night...and, I have no idea, I love him." Vanessa stated proudly, looking up at Alice, "But I have no idea if he's for real about me or not."

"Vanessa, if it's one thing I know, it's that he loves you." Alice told her, squeezing her hand, "He'd put you before me, anyway, and we're supposed to be brother and sister!" Alice laughed, but then stopped to think, "Mind you, I'd put Danny before Rowan, and I love Danny. So I guess that means he loves you. So, what did you say? Yes? No? You'd think about it?"

"Umm..." Vanessa said, embarrassed, "I said...well, I said..."

Alice rolled her eyes, "No offence Vanessa, but I do have to get up soon and start getting ready for my wedding. I don't really have time to sit around and listen to you mumble, so spit it out!" She said playfully.

"Oh, Sorry Alice." Vanessa mumbled, taking her remark seriously, "Well...I said yes."

Vanessa looked up at Alice to see her reaction. Alice's face light up in a smile, she stared down at Vanessa with widened blue eyes, "Wow, Vanessa! That's great!" She cried, unexpectedly hugging her, "Congratulations!"

Vanessa, who was still reeling in shock that Alice was giving out any physical contact to anyone besides Danny or Charlotte mumbled, "Thanks, Alice."

Alice pulled away and glanced briefly at the clock, reading the time. Her stomach squeezed and a clutter of butterflies filled her. Alice smiled to herself; she was going to be Danny's wife in the short space of a few hours! Vanessa saw the loving smile that spread across Alice's face unconsiously, and the way her blue eyes seemed to smolder slightly. Vanessa chuckled to herself, "Can't wait, eh?"

Alice, interrupted from her dreams of Danny, the wedding..and the honeymoon...turned to Vanessa, "Pardon?"

Vanessa smiled, "Don't worry." Knowing Alice was way too much in love with Danny for normal conversation.

* * *

"C'mon Trevanion, it's not long till she arrives!" Dupe said, striding out from Leopards Den in his suit. Danny laughed at him, Dupe had put it on last minute, embarassed at having to dress up.

Danny and Dupe climbed into the jeep, Danny looking smart in his white tuxedo. The sun beat down heavily onto them, but it wasn't hot enough to cause an unhealthy sweat, not that Danny wasn't sweating anyway; he was nervous. Really nervous. What if Alice realised that he wasn't good enough for her?

They arrived first and met the vicar there. Soon, guests started arriving. It was a small ceremony; though Danny and Alice were known throughout the city. They wanted it to be friends and family only, and everyone respected their wishes. Danny sat in a chair and looked around, taking in all the guests. Rowan sat at the back by an empty chair they'd left out for Vanessa, he noticed, when Rowan caught him looking, grinned. He was happy. Truly happy. His sister had finally found someone who made her....not, sensible. No way would either Danny or Alice be sensible. But...just, he completed her. She'd always been a lousy picker with men, those who she fell in 'love' with weren't exactly the best. Just look at Charlotte's dad! But Rowan knew Danny needed Alice, too. He could see it in their eyes, as well as tell it in their body language, just the way they were around each other...they loved each other, they needed each other, and they were together. It was exactly how he felt about Vanessa; he loved her, and he needed her.

Danny stood up eagerly as the wedding march started. First, the two bridemaids, Olivia and Charlotte, appeared. Wearing Olivia's choice of dresses. Simple dark purple dresses, strapless, with slight ruffles at the end. After a moment, Alice appeared- and everyone was absolutely and completely...amazed.

Danny's heart surged in pride.

Alice's colbalt blue eyes shone heavily from the thick layer of kohl that outlined them, her mouth twisted up into a gleaming white smile, outlined with pink lipgloss. Her face was spotless, literally, her thick lashes brushed her cheeks as she blinked slowly and took in her surroundings. Her silk-like dark hair cascaded down her back in ringlet curls, bouncing, her full fringe worn down straight. Her dress was...amazing. It was simple and girly...yet sophisticated and not over the top. It was a light pink colour, encrusted with a million silver glinting sequins, which eventually faded out halfway down the dress. A darker pink/purple thin band was tied around her and did up in a little ribbon at the front. Netting eventually took over the end of the dress, just reaching her knees. Alice strode effortlessly down the aisle wearing her new white heels, her brother on her arm, staring at Danny.

They both grinned like maniacs when Alice came to stand beside Danny.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marraige of..." The vicar started.

"...You look beautiful...amazing." Danny whispered to Alice when the Vicar preached towards the crowd, temporarily distracted. This caused Alice to blush a lovely rosy, pink colour on her cheeks which Danny loved.

* * *

Alice felt like she was flying. She was over the moon. Estactic. Elated - now, there's a word.

Her and Danny stood close to each other as they danced, never letting go of each other. One of Danny's hands gripped around her waist, and the other cradled her hand to his chest. Alice held one hand on his shoulder, her other held by Danny. They swayed perfectly in time to the music. "Since when did you learn to dance, Mr Trevanion?" Alice asked teasingly.

Danny smiled, "I just seem to be able to do anything when I'm with you." Alice blushed but didn't break her gaze away from Danny. He smiled again. "Did I mention you look simply gorgeous, Mrs Trevanion?" Danny asked, proud to call Alice his wife.

Alice smiled, "Maybe a couple times." She whispered, as Danny pulled her closer for a kiss. She closed her eyes and felt the familiar taste of his lips on hers, and in that moment, she realised how perfect her life was, and she didn't want anything else, all she wanted was Danny, for the rest of forever.

* * *

**I HAD photo's of what the bridemaids dresses looked like as well as the wedding dress, but Fanfiction doesn't seem to like links, and rejected them! Grr.**

**Haha, chloe, that's why I asked you what your favourite colour was, for her wedding dress! ;D**


End file.
